destino
by princesasuhina
Summary: Las mentiras, engaños y secretos pueden llegar a cambiar completamente a una persona y esa es uchiha hinata una kunoichi con gran fuerza que es demostrada desde que es pequeña es la admiración de sus padres, uchiha fugaku y uchiha mikoto pero cuando la verdad llega a ella puede que sea destruida. sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 comienzo

Presente

El olor a sangre estaba mesclado con la tierra, donde mires vez cuerpos de ninjas de las alianzas, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente destruido, mis huesos desechos y de mi chacra casi no tenia, mi querida hikari había agotado prácticamente todo su chacra, mire a mi alrededor y vi a mi familia yo no podía dejar que ellos murieran tenían algo por que regresar ellas tres, mikoto, kushina y hana ellas tenían hijos de tres años ellos las necesitaban. Había tomado una decisión y costara lo que costara lo cumpliría, mi destino estuvo escrito desde que mi madre quedo embarazada de mí y no importe lo que pase yo siempre protegeré a los que amo porque ese es mi camino ninja, camine hacia la combinación de óbito y madara y con mis últimas fuerzas volví a crear natsuki eterno y me puse en posición tome mi flecha de chacra y le apunte a esa extraña fusión mientras natsuki me seguía y dispare. Todo se estaba volviendo borroso si fallaba estábamos perdidos, la velocidad de la flecha excedía la visión de un ojo humano pero mis ojos no eran normales y fue entonces cuando la flecha se clavó en el pecho de ambos y una cadena traspaso mi pecho y el de él haciendo la unión, hice una posición de manos rápidamente y selle el chacra de ellos en mi cuerpo. El dolor era insoportable y sin poder evitarlo grite mientras otra cadena era incrustada en mi cuerpo pero todo valía la pena natsuki atravesó el débil cuerpo de madara y óbito causando su muerte.

Todo se volvió pesado y caí al suelo sin evitarlo, a penas y podía respirar, la sangre caía y caía abandonando mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el dolor y todos los recuerdos de mi vida brotaron, mi nacimiento, mi graduación, mi primera misión, mi primer beso, mi primera vez, mi relación incestuosa con mi hermano, la verdad, el odio, los sellos, la venganza, la sangre todo

-hinata – la voz desesperada de mi hermano mayor retumbo en mi cabeza aun habían muchos secretos que debían ser revelados y solo espero que ella cumpla con la misión que le di una vez que muera, él necesita saber que tuvimos un hijo especialmente ahora que yo no estaré para protegerlo.

-por favor hina, no te rindas no ahora por favor – me rompe el corazón escuchar su voz entre cortada no necesito abrir los ojos para saber que está llorando mi querido sasuke odio que llore y especialmente por alguien como yo, una asesina y despiadada ninja como fui, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

Toda mi vida fue una mentira y cuando por fin comencé a vivirla sin ellas fue a base de asesinatos y poder, fue cuando toque fondo donde supe que hacer siempre fui odiaba y nunca me di cuenta pero para que me entiendan deben comprender mi vida…

Pasado

Hikari daba vueltas por todos los lugares posibles era imposible que esto le estuviera pasando a ella, la heredera de todo lo que existe en la tierra y en el cielo, ellos simplemente no podían expulsarla y dejarla a su suerte en un mundo tan cruel como el mundo donde habitaban los humanos, ella estaba llena de odio esa tarde se le había dado la sentencia de ser expulsada del cielo y vivir como un humano solo y desprotegido por los crímenes cometidos, pero nadie entendía sus motivos y eso hizo que odiara más a todos ella había salvado ese estúpido lugar y eso recibía a cambio era tan injusto

-¿asique que aras? Pregunto uno de sus guardianes

-no aceptare esto claro que no dijo ella dando más vueltas – ellos no pueden humillarme así, simplemente no pueden dijo

-mi princesa todo es tan injusto pero hay una manera dijo su guardián

-dime a estas alturas are cualquier cosas me oyes cualquier cosa dijo

-hay una leyenda que cuenta la creación de un clan de la tierra los uchiha dijo

-claro una vergüenza para todos aquí dijo ella confundida

-pero todo comenzó porque ese demonio se enamoró de una humana de otro clan poderoso que son los hyuga dijo

-¿y eso? Pregunto

-los humanos normalmente no pueden dar a luz a demonios pero la composición genética de los hyuga pudo dijo acercándose a su princesa – lo que quiero decir es que usted mi princesa debe poseer un cuerpo de los hyuga y esperar hasta el momento indicado para actuar y vengar esta humillación dijo

-pero ¿a quién? Pregunto

-esta noche hace pocos segundos humanos, fue concebida la heredera de los hyuga es el momento indicado para actuar y poseer a la criatura que será concebida dentro de 9 meses mas dijo

-bien eso are dijo acercándose más a su guardián y besando sus labios – jamás te olvidare mi amado kurama, serás recompensado cuando tu princesa vuelva hacer justicia por esta falta a su persona dijo desapareciendo en el aire y dejando a su guardián con una sonrisa después de todo ellos eran amantes y el pronto iría a visitarla

Mikoto no podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, aun recordaba como una de sus dos mejores amigas le pedía que criara a su hija porque ella no la quería, ella ya estaba embarazada de su hijo y no pudo negarse a aceptar la propuesta de su amiga, su esposo también acepto ya que este es uno de los mejores amigos del padre de la bebe ambos sabían que ellos cometían un error, hana por no amar a su hija por traer consigo a un demonio y hiashi por no defender a su heredera de su madre y aceptar la propuesta de esta para regalarla, toda esta situación era horrible, mikoto estaba por tener a su segundo hijo y hana estaba teniendo a su primera hija ella pronto tendría que entrar a cesaría para que nadie sospechara de la integración de una hyuga a los uchiha sería un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba todos los presentes.

El llanto de un bebe la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, entro rápidamente a la habitación y vio como hiashi sostenía a una bebe de piel blanca y cabello negro con destellos azules, sintió una opresión en su corazón al ver al padre de la niña despedirse de ella

-hiashi ya dásela a mikoto dijo hana mirando con odio a la niña, mikoto solo sonrió tristemente – no quiero a esa niña un segundo más en este cuarto dijo y hiashi suspiro

-hay que hacer el doble sello murmuro cuando él le dio a la niña – fugaku y minato te necesitan para hacer el sello dijo mirando directamente a la niña, era hermosa, mikoto esperaba que su sasuke fuera tan hermoso como lo era esa niña, ambos salieron de la habitación y fueron por el pasillo donde se encontraban mikoto, kushina y su esposo

-mikoto déjame verla dijo kushina parándose lentamente y caminando a mi lado, ella también estaba embarazada, tendría a su hijo en tres meses más – es tan parecida a hana dijo tocando la mejilla de la sonriente recién nacida

-mira fugaku ¿no es hermosa? Pregunto acercándose a su esposo

-definitivamente no es igual a hiashi dijo sonriendo

-es hermosa dijo minato mirándola – tienes suerte se parece a hana dijo burlonamente

-tsk dijo molesto el reciente padre

-hay que hacer el sello murmuro minato quitándole a la niña a mikoto – ¿cómo le pondrás? pregunto mirando a mikoto

-tenía en mente hinata dijo

-ese dijo kushina

-bien hinata desde ahora pasaras hacer una gran ninja susurro minato

En una habitación los tres ninjas más fuertes de konoha estaban imponiéndole dos sellos a la recién nacida, uno para asegurarse que el demonio que dormía en su interior no escapara y fuera un peligro para ella y la aldea. El otro sello era para cambiar el color de sus ojos ya que hinata pasaría hacer una uchiha no podía tener un color de ojos blanco

-listo murmuro minato limpiando el sudor de su frente – oficialmente eres una uchiha hinata dijo tomando a la sonriente niña, a todos les sorprendió que la niña se mantuviera sumisa y callada pero eso facilito las cosas

-cuídala dijo hiashi mirando a fugaku

-es una uchiha ahora y la cuidare como tal murmuro tomando a su ahora hija del lugar donde estaba y saliendo de la habitación – si eres bella murmuro mirando a su hija

Mientras tanto mikoto esperaba la llegada de su nueva hija con su primogénito ella sabía que itachi era listo un orgullo para su familia y él entendería porque ahora tendría dos hermanos en vez de uno, suspiro pesadamente y se adentró a la habitación de hana

-vine a despedirme dijo mirándola – ¿hana estas segura que me quieres dar a tu hija? Pregunto mikoto

-la odio tú lo sabes y kushina también odie cada segundo que estuvo en mi vientre y puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella dijo

-hana solo te advierto algo dijo mikoto – luego no te arrepientas de dármela porque te juro que no te la daré desde ahora hinata es mi hija y luchare por ella si algún día tú quieres quitármela dijo

-no lo are dijo

-eso espero dijo mikoto antes de irse

Cuatro ninjas caminan de regreso a konoha, acompañados por un bebe, para ellos fue muy difícil enterarse que hana y hiashi regalarían a su hija, no entendían su decisión pero apenas hana les había dicho ellos habían tomado una decisión por separado, adoptarían a ese bebe y no lo dejarían a su suerte pero por cosas del destino mikoto y fugaku ganaron

-bien nos vemos dijo minato llevándose consigo a su esposa

-que le dirás a itachi pregunto fugaku

-no lo sé dijo mikoto

-deberías pensar en algo dijo

Pasaban las horas desde su llegada a konoha y entraron completamente sigilosos por el clan nadie debía saber que traían a un bebe, cuando llegaron a la mansión itachi les esperaba en el salón, fugaku se fue a su despacho para dejar a mikoto explicarle la situación a su hijo

-madre dijo itachi mirando detenidamente a la bebe que traía – ¿por qué tienes un bebe en tus brazos pero sigues con esa panza? ¿Se quedara hay siempre? Pregunto confundido

-no itachi dijo mikoto suspirando – debo decirte algo y sé que lo entenderás, veras ella no es mi hija por lo tanto no es tu hermana dijo

-y ¿Por qué no está con sus padres? Pregunto

-lo que pasa itachi es que los padres de hinata no la quiere dijo

-pero porque pregunto

-porque hinata tiene un problema que asusto a su madre dijo

-ella te hará daño pregunto

-no claro que no dijo mikoto rápidamente

-entonces pregunto

-lo que pasa es que la madre de hinata la odia dijo

-entonces tú te la quedaste verdad pregunto

-si dijo

-entonces es mi hermana pregunto

-itachi aunque hinata no sea mi hija será parte de la familia al igual que sasuke cuando nazca por lo que tendrás que protegerlos a los dos como un buen hermano mayor que serás dijo

-es un secreto dijo

-si sasuke nadie puede saberlo ni siquiera hinata y sasuke dijo

-entiendo dijo

-yo sabía que lo arias dijo

-puedo tenerla pregunto

-claro dijo entregándole a itachi la bebe.

Desde el primer momento en que itachi la tomo y la vio supo que tenía que protegerla no sabía porque pero esa niña liberaba un instinto en el que le aria protegerla de todos, miro a la niña, su piel era blanca y su pelo ¿azul? Con ojos negros como los suyos

-madre ¿Quiénes son los padres de hinata? Pregunto

-hana y hiashi hyuga dijo

-entiendo dijo itachi

Cuatro meses después

Itachi miraba a sus dos hermanos dormir, le encantaba ver la tranquilidad y la paz que liberaban, llevaba meses mirándolos y cuidándolos y se había encariñado mucho con ellos, aunque él sabía que uno de ellos no era su hermano biológico los amaba a los dos por igual y los protegería de todos

-itachi dijo su madre sacándolo de su transe – puedes cuidar a sasuke mientras llega tu padre pregunto

-y hinata pregunto este

-la llevare conmigo iremos al nacimiento de naruto dijo

-cuídate madre dijo

-cuídate itachi dijo besando la frente de su hijo mayor, luego la de su hijo menor y tomando a su pequeña hija en sus brazos

Mikoto caminaba con su pequeña hija por la aldea esperando encontrarse con el hokage y como lo esperaba así fue

-trajiste a hinata pregunto histérico el hokage

-itachi no podía cuidar a los dos dijo

-pudiste traer a sasuke y dejar a hinata dijo

-no aún no sabemos si el sello es lo suficientemente fuerte dijo

-bien dijo minato acercándose a mikoto – dámela dijo

-tsk deberías haber tenido una niña siempre me la quitas dijo suspirando

* * *

hola soy nueva en esto y espero que les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 el orgullo del hokage

Los gritos de kushina le rompían el corazón al hokage pero todo era por el bien de su hijo y de ella misma, mikoto ayudaba a atender el parto mientras hinata estaba callada como siempre, él nunca la ha escuchado llorar

-solo un poco más kushina demuéstranos que eres fuerte dijo mikoto y con un esfuerzo más se escuchó un llanto del progenitor de minato – es igual a minato, kushina dijo mikoto acercando a naruto a su madre y pasándoselo

-hola amor soy tu madre dijo kushina a su hijo

-minato hay que hacer el sello dijo mikoto

-lo sé dijo minato

Minutos más tarde

El kyubi atacaba konoha y todos los escuadrones se preparan para defender a su aldea

-itachi dijo su padre entrando a la mansión – protege a sasuke y a ti mismo dijo

-eso are padre dijo itachi sentándose y mirando al cielo desando que su madre y hermana estuvieran bien donde estuviesen

Mientras tanto el hokage hacia un sello para volver a atrapar al kyubi y tomo la difícil decisión de sellar una parte en el cuerpo de su hijo recién nacido y el otro en su mismo cuerpo sabía perfectamente que eso significaría su muerte ya que estaba agotado y no aguantaría lo que venia

-perdóname naruto pero yo sé que tú serás capaz de controlar este poder dijo minato mirando a su hijo, hizo una posición de manos y sello la mitad del chacra de ese demonio en el interior de su hijo y antes de que pudiera sellar la otra mitad en el de él el demonio se liberó de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban – mierda susurro

-minato dijo mikoto aterrizando a su lado con kushina

-y hinata pregunto

-la esposa del tercero la tiene dijo

-necesito que me ayudes dijo

-eso are dijo dejando a kushina con naruto – protege a tu hijo kushina dijo

Y así comenzó una lucha mikoto tenía activado su sharingan y junto con minato intentaban detener al kyubi para lograr sellar la otra mitad, lucharon y lucharon pero el kyubi lograba esquivar todos los ataques

Minato se detuvo un momento a observar la situación, el kyubi parecía estar buscando algo, daba vueltas por todo el lugar buscando lo desconocido para él. Un grito lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y pudo ver como la esposa del tercero era arrojada con fuerza y él fue en su búsqueda ya que por algo era conocido como el rayo amarillo de konoha pero al hacer eso el kyubi logro encontrar lo que buscaba. Al momento que la esposa del tercero fue lanzada dejo desprevenida a hinata y el kyubi no dudo en ir a atacarla

-hinata grito mikoto corriendo para llegar donde su hija, todo su instinto maternal se alteró al ver a su pequeña en peligro. Minato miro con horror como el kyubi se acercaba a la pequeña hinata y escucho el grito de horror de su esposa, y justo cuando el kyubi iba a atacar a hinata una fina pero resistente capa de hielo protegió a hinata y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que una luz blanca cejo momentáneamente a todos los presente y cuando la luz desapareció el kyubi ya no se encontraba.

Días después

El hokage se encontraba enseñando a todos a su hijo, todo era muy confuso aun para él la desaparición misteriosa del kyubi sabía que una parte estaba dentro de naruto y tenía la teoría de que el demonio que vivía dentro de hinata allá destruido el peligro que era el kyubi para su cuerpo y de esa forma lo allá matado pero eso habría otra preocupación que era ¿Qué tan fuerte podía ser el demonio de hinata? No sabían que era ni de dónde provenía solo sabían que era fuerte y quedo demostrado el día que naruto nació

3 años después

Una pequeña peli azul caminaba por el clan en busca de su hermano mayor lo había visto caminar por el lugar pero su hermano era muy rápido para ella, muchos miembros de clan la vieron caminar pero ninguno le pregunto nada ya que era costumbre de la pequeña caminar por el clan pero nunca salía de él excepto esa vez, ella había visto como itachi salía asique siguió los pasos de su hermano y salió del clan. Hinata era conocida por toda la aldea ya que a pesar de solo tener tres años tenía cualidades de un gran ninja además de que su belleza no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, también era tierna y le gustaba ayudar a los demás por ello a los aldeanos les extraño ver a la menor de los uchiha caminar sola por las calles a esa hora pero ninguno hizo nada ya que de seguro se meterían en problemas si alguno era visto con la hija del líder del clan uchiha, hinata hace pocos días había cumplido 3 años.

Hinata no recordaba porque de pronto había decidido seguir a su hermano hasta que vio el festival que se celebraba aquel día y entonces lo recordó; itachi había prometido llevarla a ella y a su hermano pero su padre lo había mandado a llamar y prometió que el próximo año la llevaría pero ella no entendió sus palabras y lo siguió, le llamo la atención el colorido y el ruido que hacía, veía a los niños de su edad pasar con sus madres y padres y ella de pronto extraño a sus padres y comenzó a buscarlo; quiso volver pero no supo cómo hinata estaba perdida

Hyuga hana acompañaba a algunas niñas del clan al festival siempre le habían justado ese tipo de actividades, le encantaban los adornos y la felicidad en el ambiente, hana giro para ir a uno de los puestos, cuando le pareció ver una cabellera negra azulada muy conocida para ella, se acercó a donde la vio pero al llegar no vio nada asique decidió pensar que fue su imaginación

Mikoto daba vueltas por todos lados la razón su pequeña hija de apenas tres años había desaparecido hace más de cuatro horas y no lograba encontrarla, busco por toda la casa y casi la destruye para encontrarla pero nada, también busco por lugares posibles dentro del clan donde podría estar pero nada, ella miro a sasuke que lo miro entristecido se acordó que fue el quien le pregunto por su hermana y cuando la llamo y no respondió comenzó a preocuparse y luego cuando no la encontró comenzó a desesperarse.

Hinata se olvidó de su preocupación cuando los fuegos artificiales aparecieron, ella quería una mejor vista asique decidió ir a un árbol para tener la mejor vistas de todos, fue entonces cuando vio a dos personas cargar lo que parecía un niño hinata no entendió porque se lo llevaban así y como buena curiosa que es los siguió asique soltó el oso que le había regalado su amigo naruto para poder correr mejor, hinata corría como ninjas de ocho años ella era muy hábil y fuerte podía controlar a su corta edad el elemento del hielo claro que eso nadie lo sabía ya que hinata no estaba interesada en que supieran que era especial, siguió a los dos hombres hasta el bosque y los vio tirar al suelo a un niño al cual reconoció de inmediato hyuga neji

-los secretos del clan hyuga a unos pasos dijo uno de ellos

-y pensar que lo estamos haciendo en sus narices dijo el otro a hinata le pareció extraño que se llevaran a neji asique decidió aparecer

-¿qué le hacen a neji? Pregunto asustando a los dos hombres que al voltear se dieron cuenta de la pequeña niña

-solo jugamos con él como jugaremos contigo dijo con una sonrisa pervertida el que parecía el jefe de los dos, hinata los vio confundida mientras ellos se acercaban

Fugaku al principio creyó que su mujer le estaba haciendo una broma al decirle que su hija no estaba en el clan y la había buscado fuera pero no la encontraba, le pareció descabellado porque hinata no solía salir del clan menos sola y además mikoto era muy controladora con sus hijos y exigía saber dónde estaban a cada segundo pero cuando vio las lágrimas asomarse supo que su esposa decía la verdad y se preocupó eran casi las once de la noche y su hija estaba desaparecida por lo que le decía su esposa sasuke dormía.

Itachi tenía un semblante serio en su rostro su hermana estaba desaparecida y tenía un sentimiento de culpa, él había jurado protegerla y cuidarla y resulta que ahora ella no aparecía en ningún lugar pensaba rápidamente en donde podría estar y recordó lo que le había prometido hace unos días

Recuerdo***

Un pelinegro veía a sus dos hermanos jugar con el amigo de estos naruto, el hijo del cuarto hokage, cuando vio a su hermana acercarse

-itachi niisan tú me llevas al festival pregunto su hermana que para tener tres años hablaba claramente

-claro hina dijo sonriendo

-sí, itachi es el mejor hermano mayor de todos dijo abrazando a su hermano al mismo tiempo que este recibía una mirada asesina de su hermano menor sasuke y este sonrió su pequeño hermano menor era muy celoso con ella y lo entendía él también lo era después de todo era la única mujer que le importaba junto con su madre

Fin del recuerdo***

-hinata quería ir al festival dijo itachi ganándose la atención de sus padres – quería que la llevara pero padre me mando a llamar y no pude llevarla dijo

-bien entonces al festival dijo fugaku

-me quedare cuidando a sasuke dijo

-bien dijo

-vamos itachi dijo fugaku

-espera itachi dijo mikoto – hijo yo sé que te sientes culpable por todo esto dijo mirándolo – pero nadie tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando dijo y después de eso itachi y fugaku salieron de la mansión

El cuarto hokage y su familia disfrutaban como cualquier otra familia del festival y esperaban los fuegos artificiales los cuales naruto quería ver con emoción ya que uchiha hinata le había dicho que eran hermosos y este le tomo un cariño especial a esos juegos solo porque hinata se lo dijo

-naruto estas emocionado pregunto su madre

-si dijo mirando al cielo esperando los fuegos y cuando comenzaron a estallar en el cielo sonrió con ganas y recordó a su amiga con su sonrisa y entonces su atención fue a dar a un oso botado en el suelo uno que él conocía muy bien – hinata dijo

-he dijo su padre confundido – fugaku y mikoto están aquí le pregunto a su hijo

-no hinata dijo

-naruto hinata es su hija es obvio que está con ellos dijo sonriendo pero naruto se puso serio y corrió donde el oso pero minato lo agarro antes – naruto ¿Qué sucede? Pregunto confundido por la manera de actuar de su hijo

-hinata dijo mirándolo y minato no entendía a qué se refería asique naruto tomo su cara e hizo que viera el oso – hinata oso dijo y minato comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el oso, lo tomo y se lo paso a naruto, recordaba que hinata siempre tenía a ese oso de hecho lo amaba y mikoto se había sentido celosa de que su hija prefiriera un oso que el vestido que ella le compro – kushina ve donde los uchiha y pregunta por hinata dijo mirándola

-pasa algo pregunto

-tengo un mal presentimiento dijo adentrándose al bosque

Itachi buscaba en cualquier lugar a su hermana miraba por todos lado pero no la veía y comenzaba a asustarse mucho

-no está en este lugar dijo fugaku a su hijo

-lo se dijo y entonces vio a la esposa del cuarto y a su hijo caminar hacia ellos

-hey fugaku, minato pregunta si hinata estaba en casa dijo

-no desapareció hace horas dijo

-oh dijo ella y recordó el oso – naruto encontró ese oso dijo pasándoselo a itachi quien lo apretó sabía que era el de hinata

Hinata vio como esos hombres se le acercaban con una rara sonrisa y sintió miedo un instinto de sobrevivencia se prendió en ella y más cuando se vio en los brazos de uno y sintió sus manos en lugares donde nadie la había tocado

-la conoces pregunto el hombre

-una uchiha hija del líder del clan, muy hermosa y fuerte para tener tres años dijo

-puede que sea muy fuerte pero no es oponente para nosotros dijo

-tienes razón dijo el hombre tocando la parte baja de hinata produciendo un estremecimiento de esta

"vamos estúpida mocosa no dejes que te toquen" hinata parecía perdida por la voz que se escuchaba dentro de su cabeza

Quien eres pregunta

"solo defiéndete eres una mocosa débil" dijo haciéndola sentir mal

-vamos a divertirnos mucho dijo el otro hombre sacando a hinata de sus pensamientos, ella puso sus manos en la espalda e hizo una posición de manos susurrando control de hielo

Minato corría por el bosque buscando a hinata tenía un mal presentimiento y se comprobó cuando vio a dos hombre con hinata y a hyuga neji en el piso pero nada se comparó al ver el hielo brotar del piso y trepar por los cuerpos de los dos hombres hasta llegar al cuello de estos y apretarlos haciendo que soltaran a hinata, minato fue rápido al lado de hinata, la tomo y se alejó del lugar acercándose al joven hyuga desmayado. Hinata al darse cuenta de que se encontraba a salvo rompió el jutsu que creo

-hinata estas bien pregunto minato al sentir como la niña se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello, minato se sentía furioso estaba seguro que esos ninjas intentaban abusar de hinata, su ahijada, si porque minato namikaze era el padrino de la pequeña uchiha – bien hinata quédate junto a neji e intenta despertarlo quieres dijo mirándola con ternura y esta asintió asique él fue donde los dos ninjas caídos en el suelo – bien ahora ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicar dijo minato al tiempo que aparecían fugaku e itachi

-hinata dijo fugaku llamando la atención de la menor – que sucede pregunto mirando esta vez a su amigo

-creo que intentaron robarse los secretos de hyuga dijo mirándolo – y también intentaban divertirse con tu hija dijo

-así dijo con una voz siniestra fugaku – creo que no saben con quien se metieron dijo

Itachi mientras tanto se acercaba a los dos niños y tomaba en sus brazos a su hermana entregándole el oso perdido

-hina dijo mirando al hyuga desmayado – que ocurrió pregunto

-no lo sé yo veía los fuegos y ellos pasaron con él dijo

-bien, madre está muy preocupada creo que es mejor ir a casa y que padre con hokage sama se encarguen dijo

-aguarda itachi primero iremos donde los hyuga dijo su padre

-bien dijo

Minutos después, luego de que fugaku se vengara por lo que le hicieron a su pequeña hija se dirigió donde los hyuga junto con minato y los dos ninjas enemigos, al llegar a la mansión les hicieron pasar y hinata junto con itachi se quedaron esperando afuera junto con la esposa de hiashi quien veía con ternura hinata ya que ese odio que sentí hacia ella se había desvanecido

-itachi niisan dijo la pequeña restregándose los ojos – tengo sueño dijo acomodándose entre los brazos de su hermano quien se había negado a soltarla

-duerme hina chan dijo

Mientras tanto en el despacho del líder del clan hyuga

-que – exclamo enfadado viendo de manera asesina a los dos ninjas

-si pero pasando ese tema dijo minato mirándolos con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que los padres de la niña lo asesinaron con la sonrisa ya que para ellos no era un tema para la ligera y aunque ellos no lo creyeran minato estaba tan enojado como ellos pero debía hablar de otro asunto más importante – hinata sabe hacer jutsus dijo

-que dijeron esta vez ambos padres

-cuando llegue ella estaba estrangulando a esos dos con una técnica de hielo dijo

-era de esperarse dijo hiashi ganándose una mirada confundida de sus amigos – el sensei de hana era del clan de hielo y traspaso toda su sabiduría a hana dejándola a ella como heredera del clan, pero hana al tener a hinata la dejo a ella como heredera del clan de hielo dijo suspirando – hana es experta en técnicas de hielo dijo

-entiendo dijo minato – estoy orgulloso de mi ahijada pateando el culo de ninjas enemigos desde pequeña dijo

-esto no es para la ligera – reclamaron ambos padres

-bien dijo algo asustado el hokage

-debemos irnos, mikoto debe estar por desarmar el clan completo dijo fugaku

-kushina igual dijo

-bien iré mañana al clan dijo mirando a fugaku

-te estaremos esperando hiashi dijo antes de desaparecer de la sala

-nos vemos dijo el hokage y siguió los pasos de su amigo

En la sala

-itachi ya nos vamos – informo fugaku – vamos antes de que tu madre nos asesine dijo

-vamos dijo protegiendo a hinata con sus brazos y desapareciendo con su hermana

En el clan

Mikoto estaba por salir no aguantaba más necesitaba ver a su hija pero no podía sasuke dormía y no podía abandonarlo justo en ese momento sintió la presencia de su hijo y esposo y cuando atravesaron la puerta lo primero que hizo fue arrebatarle de los brazos a hinata

-mi bebe estas bien pregunto mirándola con ternura la había extrañado

-madre tengo sueño dijo

-bien vamos a dormir sasuke te espero lo que pudo pero el pobre se rindió dijo sonriendo y mirando a su esposo con una mirada de hablaremos luego – itachi tú también es hora de dormir dijo mikoto y comenzó a caminar a la habitación de hinata la cual compartía con sasuke – hey sasuke dijo moviéndolo y este abrió los ojos perezosamente – mira a quien traje dijo acostando a hinata a su lado

-hina chan dijo abrazando a su hermana y esta a su vez a él para ambos caer en las profundidades de los sueños a mikoto le pareció adorable la escena y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta donde estaba su esposo viendo lo mismo que ella

-yo tenía razón dijo mirándolo – esos dos deben casarse cuando sean adultos dijo


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 el paso de los años

Minato, kushina, fugaku, itachi y mikoto miraban a sus respectivas familias orgullosas hoy namikaze naruto, uchiha sasuke y uchiha hinata se graduaban de la academia ninja, ahora los pequeños niños habían crecido, habían dejado los pañales por armas y lealtad hacia su aldea.

Namikaze naruto se graduó con el tercer lugar del grupo, conocido por ser el hijo del cuarto hokage además de tener una cabellera muy peculiar y por su hiperactividad heredara de su madre su gran entusiasmo le sacaba más de una sonrisa a su amor platónico: uchiha hinata, tanto el cómo sasuke eran muy celosos con ella ya que hinata siempre estuvo con ellos sintieron que se la arrebataban. Naruto se graduó con un 9.7 por que a pesar de ser muy distraída en muchas ocasiones (demasiadas) era muy listo en el momento de actuar. Él era rubio como su padre y tenía unas raras marcas en las mejillas según hinata parecía un gatito además de poseer unos hermosos ojos azules y tener el temperamento de su madre

Uchiha sasuke se graduó con el segundo lugar del grupo a pesar de que su promedio era perfecto una persona era mejor con los jutsus y eso lo desfavoreció, él era reconocido por tener una gran cantidad de admiradoras y muy molestas según él era conocido por ser los ojos de su madre mientras que su hermano mayor era la de su padre, era un chico bastante listo como todo buen uchiha poseía una cabellera negra con ojos a color una piel blanca que le daba un toque especial

Uchiha hinata se graduó con el primer lugar de su grupo alabada por todos a la edad de 4 años consiguió el sharingan y a los 5 ya lo sabía utilizar en su totalidad desde pequeña siempre demostró gran poder y era un prodigio, hinata era lista y realista muchas veces fría pero a la vez tierna su gran desempeño logro superar al de su gran ejemplo a seguir uchiha itachi muchos se sorprendieron cuando fugaku y mikoto se negaron a dejarla entrar a la academia cuando pudo controlar el sharingan ya que tenían el ejemplo de itachi y se negaron a volver a cometer ese error, hinata era conocida por su desempeño, fuerza y belleza porque hinata era la niña más hermosa de toda la academia y de generaciones anteriores, su cabello negro azulado largo y su piel blanca combinaban a la perfección, sus ojos negros le hacía dar un aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana pero en realidad no lo era como bueno uchiha tenía su temperamento y este se activaba cuando tocaban a su hermano o a su mejor amigo

Y así estaban las cosas hoy se graduaban 9 novatos de los cuales una era considerado un prodigio y los demás eso novatos aunque nadie sabía que todo eso traería consecuencias a hinata en el futuro

-mis bebes dijo mikoto abrazando a sus hijos que sonrieron – no puedo creer que ya se graduaron dijo con lagrimas

-claro madre después de todo el mejor equipo que tendrá konoha debe ser los mejores dijo sasuke, desde que supieron la leyenda de los tres sannin ellos se propusieron ser el mejor grupo de todos y después de todo aun no sabían si eran grupo

-el futuro hokage dijo naruto

-el futuro líder del escuadrón anbu dijo sasuke

-la futura mejor kunoichi de la historia dijo hinata sonriendo

-ni siquiera saben si son grupo dijo minato con una sonrisa burlona ya que en el fondo solo jugaba con ellos ya que si eran un grupo

-eres cruel padrino dijo hinata haciendo una carita de cachorro que cautivaba los corazones de los hombre y llenaba de ternura a las mujeres

-kushina pon algo en sus ojos no puede estar chantajeándome dijo minato

-hinata debes darme el truco le susurro

-claro dijo ella caminando alejándose del grupo

-a dónde vas pregunto mikoto mirando a su hija

-a dar una vuelta dijo antes de desaparecer

Mikoto sabía que su hija sería una gran ninja estaba demostrado por Dios si de lo único que se hablaba los últimos día era de ella desde que konoha comenzó a ser atacada hinata fue fundamental en los procesos tuvo un sentido ante el peligro que minato denomino sentido demoniaco que solo se activa cuando de verdad hay peligro, también sabía que su hija era muy popular con los chicos como no si en cada san Valentín la casa se llenaba de chocolates y rosas solo para ella y también estaban las de sus hijos y sonrió orgullosa estaba rodeado por celebridades

Estaba al tanto de los celos de su hermano que como todo hermano solía sobre proteger a su hermana de los chicos.

Sasuke suspiro quería que hinata estuviera en su equipo porque sabía que los equipos eran formados por dos hombres y una mujer y estar preocupados por dos chicos rodeando a su hermana no era agradable a penas y soportaba que naruto se le acercara

Hinata caminaba por el bosque para llegar a su lugar no podía creer que hubieran pasado ya cuatro años desde que entro en la academia y más aun no creía que habían pasado 6 años desde que tomo enserio ser un ninja muchas cosas habían cambiado como el hecho de que dominaba muchos jutsus de hielo y los básicos de ninjas además se había encontrado un buen amigo desde que tenía 5 años hatake kakashi lo conoció por casualidad entrenando y desde ese día comenzaron una rara relación de amistad, él le enseñaba jutsu de invocación y ella ayudaba con su sharingan pero aun así aún recuerda el primer día en que entro a la academia resulto ser muy chistoso

Recuerdo***

Hinata y sasuke caminaban con dirección a su primer día en la academia ninja ambos tomados de la mano como grandes hermanos que eran, en el camino se encontraron con naruto quien saludó efusivamente a hinata y le dio una mirada de odio a sasuke ya que su relación era así, naruto veía con el padrino de hinata minato y este saludo a ambos y no perdió la oportunidad de tomar a la pequeña uchiha en sus brazos siempre lo hacía ya que amaba a hinata por ser la única mujer de los tres niños

-padre dijo naruto mirándolo mal. Minato también sabía que ambos eran muy celoso con respecto a hinata y el igual lo era a veces envidiaba a fugaku por tenerla todo el tiempo y sentía enojo al saber que hiashi con hana se perdían a su hija. Al llegar a la academia naruto y sasuke iniciaron rápidamente amistades con otro chicos mientras hinata observaba todo le parecía tonto como las otras chicas con las que estaba estuvieran babeando por su hermano porque a pesar de tener solo 8 años hinata era muy madura, luego de un rato los hicieron pasar y presentarse cada uno lo hizo hasta que le toco a ellos su grupo

-mi nombre es namikaze naruto tengo 8 años, amo el ramen y la persona que más admiro es a mi padre dijo el rubio

-mi nombre es uchiha sasuke tengo 8 años, adoro la comida de mi madre y la persona que más admiro es a mi padre uchiha fugaku dijo

-mi nombres uchiha hinata tengo 8 años adoro sentir la briza del viento en mi rostro y estar en un lugar pacífico y la persona que más admiro es mi a mi niisan dijo

-bien chicos los dejo para que se conozcan dijo el sensei desapareciendo y rápidamente naruto, hinata y sasuke fueron rodeados por todos los chicos del salón pero hinata fue más inteligente y logro salir del circulo

-tsk que molestia dijo colocándose en unos de los lugares del salón

Los minutos pasaban y a sasuke con naruto parecía gustarle la atención femenina haciendo que hinata se sintiera molesta ¿es que ellos si podían tener amigas? Eso era muy injusto por no decir horrible asique decidió salir del salón después de todo cuando intento hablar con su hermano y su mejor amigo estos le ignoraron. Cuando se halló sola en el patio sintió lo que hace años no sentía soledad ella de repente creyó ver lo que realmente era su vida

-hola dijo un chico interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y se giró a verlos eran 6 chicos y una chica los que se presentaban delante de ella

-es un ¿perro? Pregunto hinata mirando detenidamente al animal

-si se llama akamaru dijo un chico con unas marcas en la cara de color rojo – soy kiba inuzuka dijo el chico sonriendo

-uchiha hinata dijo ella mirando al animalito que estaba junto al chico sin poner mucha atención a lo que le decían sus ojos brillaban amaba a los perros de hecho le había pedido a su padre uno pero este por primera vez en su vida le había gritado un no cosa que la traumatizo y no volvió a pedirle nada a su padre

-¿quieres tocarlo? Pregunto kiba

-si dijo de inmediato hinata y el perro salto a sus piernas mientras hinata lo acariciaba – que lindo dijo

-por cierto estos son shino, rock lee, tenten, choji, shikamaru y neji dijo

-¿un hyuga? Pregunto y levanto su mirada y sonrió era el chico que se llevaban esos ninjas hace años – no eres el chico de los ninjas de nube pregunto

-si dijo neji quien sabía que le debía la vida a esa uchiha, se comentó por más de un mes que la hija menor del líder del clan uchiha salvo a un hyuga arriesgando su vida con tan solo tres años de edad además de ser respetada por todo los hyuga por mantener el secreto de los ojos luna

-te vi con hiashi sama y hana sama dijo interesada de pronto del hyuga – como esta hanabi chan pregunto

-bien solo tiene cuatro años dijo

-¿pueden dejar de ignorarnos? Pregunto kiba con el ceño arrugado

-hablando de eso porque se acercaron hablarme pregunto hinata confundida

-tu hermano y tu amigo hicieron que las chicas del salón se pusieran gritonas dijo kiba

-tsk murmuro molesta recordando que la ignoraran

Todos siguieron hablando aunque la razón principal para acercarse a la uchiha fue los fuertes rumores de la prodigio muchos decían que debería ser anbu y que sus padres habían desperdiciado la oportunidad de tener otro prodigio, shikamaru estaba sorprendido y le agradaba la chica uchiha siempre pensó que las niñas eran problemáticas pero hinata era distinta y se notaba. Fue entonces cuando naruto y sasuke salieron de la academia cansados de ser el centro de atención de todas esas chicas y se dieron cuenta que hinata estaba prácticamente rodeada por chicos y eso los puso molestos más que eso celosos. Hinata al ver a naruto y a sasuke decidió hacer algo cruel pero tierno

-y por eso akamaru es mi compañero dijo kiba y hinata parpadeo confundida no recordaba lo que dijo asique hizo la sonrisa más tierna que tenía y vio con satisfacción que sus compañeros se sonrojaban por ellos y que tenten parecía apunto de abrazarla

Sasuke estaba que mataba a esos idiotas por mirar a su hermana de esa manera ellos no tenían derecho de ver la sonrisa de hinata ¡hinata solo podía sonreírle a él! Pensó egoístamente y luego reflexiono un poco bueno su madre amaba esa sonrisa y su padre también además de que itachi había mencionado una vez que había una mejor sonrisa de hinata que solo él había visto y eso causo malas miradas por parte del matrimonio namikaze y de los uchiha

-que kawaiii dijo tenten empujando a sus sonrojados compañeros – eres como una muñeca de porcelana eres tan kawaiii dijo sonriendo y abrazando a hinata

-tsk que problemático dijo el nara

El resto del día naruto y sasuke tuvieron que ver como la atención de su hinata era robada por sus compañeros, al final del día cada uno se posiciono a un lado de hinata fulminando con la mirada a cada uno de los chicos que la miraban pero su sorpresa fue más al ver a itachi esperarlos afuera

-itachi niisan dijo hinata corriendo a los brazos de su hermano mayor quien gustosamente la abrazo y coloco entre sus hombros porque a pesar de que hinata tenía 8 años amaba estar cerca de itachi y sabía que estar de esa manera le hacía feliz

-ototo no vienes pregunto itachi a sasuke

-sasuke onee chan vamos a casa dijo hinata mirando a su hermano de manera fría cosa que cuso gracia a itachi

Fin del recuerdo***

Hinata cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la brisa del bosque

"asique la pequeña mocosa logro graduarse" la voz que solía escuchar desde que tenía tres años se hizo presente una vez más y siempre que lo hacía solo lograba fastidiarla

Sí, no estás feliz por mí – pregunto burlonamente hinata

"claro que no, sigues siendo una niña débil que no puede defenderse sola"

Oh cierra la maldita boca es mi día – dijo hinata fastidiada

"enserio esto es lo que quieres, esto realmente te hace feliz" pregunto y logro tensar a hinata claro que esto era lo que ella quería solo no de esta forma ella quería ser una gran kunoichi pero por alguna razón no estaba feliz

Siempre he querido esto adoro mi vida – dijo hinata evadiendo la pregunta

"una vida llena de mentiras "dijo

Siempre con lo mismo siempre dices estas rodeada de mentirosos hasta tu niisan te engaña pero nunca terminas de decirme porque – hinata siempre se confundía cuando le decía eso

"es tarde debes volver a casa" dijo y no volvió a interrumpirla

-maldita voz interior susurro hinata dándose cuenta que era tarde, el cielo ya no tenía luz y se podía ver la luna por lo cual supo que había anochecido y ella se había quedado dormida en el bosque, rápidamente salió del bosque y corrió al clan uchiha pero antes de llegar dos anbus bloquearon su camino

-que quieren pregunto con la expresión uchiha de su interior

-danzo quiere verte dijo uno de los dos anbus al cual hinata denomino 1

-el hokage está enterado de esta citación pregunto hinata rápidamente algo no cuadraba ¿Por qué de pronto danzo quería verla y sobre todo porque solo lo ha visto unas veces?

-no dijo el segundo anbu

"no te fíes, no vayas mocosa si vas yo misma te mato" su voz interior hablo

-mi padre o hiashi sama saben de esta reunión pregunto y estos no dijeron nada – entonces no iré dijo hinata entrando al distrito uchiha pero uno de los anbus la detuvo

* * *

hola quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron mi historia y respondere algunas preguntas primero

HinachanDarck primero no abra masacre uchiha y si aparacera shisui quiero ponerlo con algo mas de importancia para el futuro y sip abra problemas con hana ya que ella quiere que su hija la quiera mas a ella que a mikoto y sip kurama esta enamorado del "demonio" que tiene hinata en su interior y eso puede causarle problemas a naruto y a hinata cuando pasen a la pubertad y las hormonas

sasuhinaforever si es MUY probable que cuando las hormonas manden en los cuerpos de naruto y hinata pase algo entre ellos donde sus demonios seran los responsables ya que ellos son algo así como novios pero la demonio de hinata no es muy fiel con esa idea


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 equipo 7

Hinata desayunaba más silenciosa de lo normal parecía ida en sus pensamientos y así lo estaba, mikoto miro con preocupación a su hija sabía que no estaba nerviosa o preocupada por saber si equipo si no por otra cosa. Hinata era muy reservada con sus cosas y si alguien podía tener acceso a ella era itachi pero parecía que ni siquiera él lo sabía ya que mientras fingía ponerle atención a sasuke miraba de reojo a hinata, sabía que hinata estaba preocupada por algo tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía pensar en posibilidades pero rápidamente negaba y seguía en sus pensamientos, sin embargo mikoto y itachi no sabían que sasuke conocía a hinata tanto como ellos dos y sabía que su hermana estaba preocupada de algo y ese algo paso mientras regresaba a casa lo sabía porque la vio sangrar del brazo él mismo le ayudo con el vendaje pero hinata le pidió no comentar nada

-vale basta ya dijo sasuke acercándose a su hermana y abrazándola por detrás besando su cabeza sorprendiendo a su hermano y a su madre – hina ototo no sé qué te preocupa pero yo siempre te protegeré dijo mirando a su hermano

-onee chan eres tierno dijo hinata sonriendo y su rostro cambio de pronto a serio – pero lo que pasa no es a la ligera dijo suspirando – por lo tanto debe mantenerse en secreto a menos que pase a mayores – la voz de hinata se volvió fría y sin vida

-a que te refieres con pasar a mayores pregunto mikoto asustada

-estoy guardando un secreto que me llevara a la… - hinata no quiso terminar la oración ya que estaba sasuke presente y él no debía saber nada – sasuke no vamos tarde pregunto

-cierto naruto debe estar loco dijo riendo

-nos vemos madre, niisan dijo hinata saliendo junto con sasuke de la mansión

-itachi que secreto está guardando hinata pregunto mikoto

-no lo sé madre pero lo averiguare

-no se en que problemas se metió hinata pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que no dejaremos que nada le ocurra verdad pregunto

-es mi hermana madre la protegeré con mi vida

-estoy orgullosa de tu itachi dijo mikoto

-gracias madre dijo itachi desapareciendo

Hinata caminaba de la mano con sasuke mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y recuerdos aun no creía lo que le pasaba

Recuerdo***

Hinata miro fríamente al anbu que la detuvo sabía que nada bueno saldría de la "charla" que estaban llevando maldijo haberse quedado dormida y que a esta hora todos los uchiha durmieran tendría que afrentan a dos anbus ella sola era un suicidio

-lo lamento uchiha hinata pero danzo sama dio la orden de llevarla a toda costa dijo

-bien entonces supongo que esto nos pone en una situación incómoda verdad dijo hinata paseándose – yo a las afueras de mi clan y usted quieren atacar a un miembro de los uchiha y peor la hija del líder del clan solo porque ella no quiere ir a una cita con danzo uno de los ancianos de konoha a una reunión que mi padre, el hokage y hiashi sama no saben que existe mi padre se pondrá tan feliz dijo con claro sarcasmo hinata

-supongo que sí dijo el anbu

-que así sea dijo hinata activando su sharingan

"emoción interesante mocosa" – la voz interior parecía divertida

Los dos anbus atacaron a hinata pero esta rápidamente los esquivos con agilidad pronto se vio nuevamente rodeada por los anbus quienes le lanzaron kunais pero está nuevamente los esquivo hinata tenía claro que no querían atacarla enserio y por ellos se sentido furiosa la estaban tomando como a una principiante que no sabía lo que hacía. Solo basto un segundo de desconcentración por parte de hinata para hacer que un anbu lograra golpearla en el estómago y poner un kunai en su cuello hinata maldijo un error simple, básico y ella lo había cometido pero no se daría por vencida ella no iría a ver a ese sujeto, asique con un movimiento rápido hizo que el kunai en su cuello se enterrara en su brazo derecho mientras que con el izquierdo sellaba uno de los puntos de chacra de su oponente. Hiashi le había enseñado a hinata algunas técnicas del clan hyuga y hinata dedujo otras y se aprendió de memoria cada punto de chacra, luego de ello hinata saco un kunai y rompió la máscara de anbu de su enemigo para verle el rostro

-te lo tomaste a la ligera le reprocho el otro anbu a su compañero – ella es un prodigio de los uchiha enserio creerías que le vencerías así solo la provocaste dijo

-que me hiciste pregunto el anbu 1 al ver su brazo colgar

-selle tu punto de chacra que une el brazo con la clavícula dijo

-bien me impresionas dijo el anbu 2 – pero por algo somos anbu asique tu oponente seré yo en esta ocasión y lo siguiente que hinata vio fue una posición de manos extraña y verse atrapada en un lugar

-tsk idiotas ya me han encerrado en estos lugares susurro cerrando los ojos y concentrando su chacra en sus ojos para luego abrirlos y romper el jutsu ahora era su turno – jutsu dragón de hielo dijo haciendo la posición de manos correspondiente y detrás de ella salió un dragón de estatura mediana listo para atacar.

Ambos anbu quedaron sorprendidos no sabían que uchiha hinata dominara tan bien los jutsu y menos que controlara el elemento del hielo y quedaron más sorprendidos al ver que hinata lo desaparecía

-me meteré en problemas si los matos – la voz de hinata era sádica y ambos anbus se estremecieron como era posible que les diera miedo una niña de 10 años

-como si fueras a vencernos dijo el anbu 2 preparándose para atacar nuevamente pero antes de llegar a donde hinata fue empujado por otro ninja los dos anbus quedaron impactados al ver a uchiha shisui parado al frente de ellos

-deben tener una nueva razón para atacar a un uchiha y especialmente a la hija del líder del clan se meterán en muchos problemas cuando mi tío se entere dijo con una voz fría y calculadora shisui

-tsk murmuro el primer anbu fastidiado no solo tenía un brazo inservible momentáneamente si no que ahora un uchiha sabia y se meterían en problemas

-les recomiendo que se larguen hinata es mi prima favorita y no dejare que vosotros la lastiméis dijo

-ya lo sabes uchiha dijo el segundo anbu mirando a hinata de manera retadora – no solo vendremos por ti por ello te has ganado un rival y una sentencia segura dijo y seguido de eso desaparecieron

-hina chan qué diablos sucede pregunto shisui quien lo último que esperaba ver después de regresar de una misión fuera encontrar a dos anbus pelear con su prima menor

-no lo sé pero danzo tiene que ver en esto dijo

-hina mantente alejada de danzo dijo shisui serio y ella entendió que algo malo ocurría – no andes sola de noche y mantente cerca de nosotros dijo

Fin del recuerdo***

Hinata le había pedido a shisui que no dijera nada ya que quería saber porque danzo tenía interés en ella y realmente no supo como pero lo convenció a cambio de que ella le dijera todo lo que sabía de danzo sobre su interés en ella

-hina chan – su rubio mejor amigo le saco de sus pensamientos – sasuke kun dijo el rubio llegando a su lado

-naruto kun dijo hinata saludando y sasuke se limitó con un movimiento de cabeza – vamos tarde dijo soltando el agarre de hinata y sasuke y antes de que este pudiera decir algo naruto les tomo de la mano a ambos y se los llevo corriendo a la academia, hinata sonrió ante el actuar de su amigo y decidió momentáneamente dejar el tema de danzo a un lado y concentrarse en lo que veía ahora; saber quiénes serían sus nuevos compañeros

-sasuke kun dijeron el club de fans de sasuke

-otra vez no susurro enterrando su cabeza en el escritorio ya que se encontraban en su lugar de estudio

-onee chan te salvo si me das el kunai que papá te dio dijo hinata

-no dijo rápidamente sasuke – es lo único que me ha dado además a ti también te dio uno que le hiciste pregunto

-lo rompí dijo

-sálvame are tus deberes dijo

-hecho dijo hinata y antes que llegaran las fans de sasuke ella se sentó entre sus piernas y abrazo a su hermano por el cuello colocando su rostro en el cuello de su hermano mientras este instintivamente la rodeaba por la cintura sus fans se detuvieron al instante al ver la tierna vista de los hermano uchiha abrazados

-muy lista murmuro naruto cuando las fans se fueron

-lo se mencionó hinata sentándose en la mesa y girando al sensei recién llegado

-como vosotros ya sabéis ahora todos ustedes son genin y ahora formaran equipos bien se irán agrupando de la siguiente forma, equipo 9

-yamanaka ino, akimichi choji y nara shikamaru

Equipo 8

-inuzuka kiba, haruno sakura y aburame shino

Equipo 7

-namikaze naruto, uchiha sasuke y uchiha hinata

Naruto al escuchar que sería compañero de sus mejores amigos los abrazo con fuerza

-bien este año las cosas cambiaron dijo su sensei e inconscientemente miro a hinata y esta se dio cuenta que lo que fuera que sucedió fue por su causa – sus senseis no saben quiénes son sus estudiantes – todos a excepción de hinata se sorprendieron – han ocurrido cambios de último minutos dos de los equipos ahora formados iban de otra manera pero al final decidieron que sería esta – danzo fue el primer pensamiento de hinata claro si la quería seria menos riesgoso si no tuviera de compañeros a el hijo del cuarto y a su hermano – vayan a reunirse con sus senseis en sus respectivos lugares y suerte murmuro desapareciendo

Los tres se dirigieron donde se encontraba su desconocido sensei todos tenían una imagen diferente de él, naruto quería que su sensei fuera fuerte y le ayudara a superar a su padre, sasuke quería que fuera alguien del clan ya que así podría mejorar su sharingan ya que solo tenía una aspa y hinata deseaba que fuera cualquiera menos un hombre de danzo si fuera así tendría problemas, al llegar a su destino, naruto y sasuke adelante y hinata atrás la sorpresa fue grande para los tres al ver que su sensei cumplía las expectativas de los tres, era un ninja fuerte, tenía el sharingan y no pertenecía a los hombres de danzo, una risa irónica salió de los labios de hinata al ver a su sensei ¿será un juego del destino? Se preguntó ya que su sensei no era nada más ni nada menos que hatake kakashi uno de sus grandes amigos

Kakashi tenía que reconocer que no quería ser sensei pero cuando su mismo sensei se lo pidió no pudo negarse, otra cosa que le irrito fue que nunca le dijeron quién era su equipo y ese tipo de sorpresas no le gustaba sin embargo cuando vio a sus alumnos sonrió al reconocer a uno de ellos y sabía que ella también estaba divertida por la situación

-bien dijo kakashi rascándose la nuca – tomad asiento y escuchadme ahora nos presentaremos diremos cosas que nos gustan y cosas que no y cuál es nuestro sueño dijo y los tres genin obedecieron – bien mi nombres hatake kakashi no tengo intensión de decir que me gusta y que no y sobre mis sueños tampoco solo necesitan saber mi nombre y seguir mis indicaciones – para naruto y sasuke eso fue un juego en cambio para hinata fue natural conocía perfectamente a kakashi y sabía todo ello

-sensei eso fue horrible dijo naruto

-tu padre hizo lo mismo con mi equipo cuando tenía tu edad dijo

-entonces susurro naruto – mi nombre es namikaze naruto, me gusta el ramen y las sonrisas de hinata – sonrió cuando sasuke le miro mal – me agradan mis mejores amigos y no los cambiaría por nada no me gusta que insulten a mi madre y tampoco las grandes peleas ah casi lo olvido odio cuando sasuke y hinata pelean es mejor correr cuando pasa dijo riendo en lo último – y mi gran sueño es ser el mejor hokage de todos dijo y kakashi lo miro atentamente no esperaba menos del hijo de su sensei

-mi nombre es uchiha sasuke me gustan pocas cosas entre eso estar junto a mis hermanos y el idiota de allí dijo apuntando a naruto – odio la mayoría de los dulces y acepto muy pocos, odio que las personas miren a hinata como si fuera una dulce muñeca a la cual hay que secuestrar, odio a las personas que la lastiman y odio a todo aquel que ose tener el descaro de herirla de cualquier forma al igual que a mi familia y mi gran sueño es convertirme en el futuro líder anbu dijo sonriendo al final, asique hermano mayor celoso pensó divertido kakashi

-soy uchiha hinata me gustan muchas cosas y especialmente los rollos de canela que son mis favoritos, me encanta pasar tiempo con las personas que amo y admiro en mi tiempo libre entreno jutsus de diferentes clanes y elementos dijo suspirando hinata – odio muchas cosas – nada nuevo pensó kakashi – como a los idiotas que miran mal a naruto, odiaría a cualquiera que dañara a sasuke o cualquiera de mi familia y en estos momentos odio mucho a una persona – la voz de hinata se volvió fría y kakashi la miro seriamente preguntándose qué pasaba – solo tengo en mente matar a esa persona – sasuke y naruto se tensaron nunca pensaron que hinata pensaría cosas como esas – porque si no lo hago cosas malas ocurrirán tarde o temprano ah y mi gran sueño es ser la mejor kunoichi de la historias y si eso no llegara a suceder mi sueño seria vivir en un mundo tranquilo donde el viento llegue a mi cara con el olor a las estaciones dijo

-bien dijo kakashi – vosotros dos manejáis el sharingan no es así les pregunto a los hermanos uchiha quienes asintieron – y tengo entendido que hinata tiene tres aspas mientras sasuke una dijo y ellos volvieron a asentir – bien quiero hacerles una seria pregunta dijo kakashi

-sobre que pregunto naruto

-cierra la boca dobe dijo sasuke

-callate teme dijo naruto

-callaos los dos dijo hinata

-claro dijeron de inmediato ambos

-como sabéis como ninjas podéis morir en cualquier momento dijo kakashi y sus alumnos asintieron – mi pregunta es le temen a la muerte pregunto

-yo no le temo a la muerte pero no espero morir aun dijo naruto – quiero cumplir mis sueños primero y luego morir dijo

-para mi morir no está en mis planes no le tengo miedo pero pienso que aun soy muy joven para hacerlo como todos queremos primero cumplir nuestras metas y luego morir dijo sasuke

-me da igual morir en este momento dijo hinata captando la atención de sus amigos – la vida es un limbo va y vine sube y baja en cualquier momento puedes morir y tienes que estar preparado para todo bueno eso te dicen tus padres cuando entras a la academia pero para mí la muerte es lo mismo no me importaría morir a esta edad, dentro de dos años, diez o cuando sea anciana mientras sea por mi aldea, familia o camaradas tal vez por el bien mundial asique realmente no tengo muchas expectativas dijo hinata – sin embargo como todo ser humano me gustaría morir luego de haber cumplido todo lo pendiente que tenía dijo

-te pareces a itachi dijo su sensei

-gracias dijo

-eres muy lista y madura para tu edad que el odio no te consuma hinata san dijo

-eso espero dijo ella

-bien equipo nos reuniremos mañana a las 7 de la mañana en la cascada dijo

-no se supone que comenzamos hoy pregunto naruto

-tu padre me dio una última misión dijo

-entiendo dijo naruto

-bien nos vemos dijo desapareciendo

-está loco dijo naruto

-es fuerte dijo sasuke

-será un gran sensei dijo caminado hinata

-he como lo sabes hinata le grito naruto pero esta siguió su camino

* * *

hola a todos hoy les traigo otro capitulo de destino y quiero contestar otras preguntas y agradecer a otras

Reiziger agradesco mucho tu consejo y como lo notaras no hay mucho cambio en el dialogo y diras para que le sirvio todo lo que le dije y es simple estos capitulos (hasta e no lo recuerdo) ya estan escritos y no puedo darme el gusto de volver a escribirlos y ahora preguntaras ¿por que? bueno la razon es que tengo tendinitis en ambas manos lo que me impide escribir muy seguido y por mucho rapo por ello escribo cada día un pequeño fragmento pero te prometo que de veras que corrigo algunas cosas como la personalidad de hinata que se muestra muy fria y distante a la tierna niña que es aunque debo agregar que la personalidad de hinata sera algo así por el demonio que lleva y a mi tambien me encantan las historias donde hinata y sasuke tienen sus mismas personalidades ya que eso lo hace mas real y piensas que si naruto terminara así seria mas facil aceptarlo


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 la prueba del cascabel

Hinata muchas veces no podía dormir por el hecho de que tenía pesadillas, después de los 5 años cuando pudo dominar a su perfección el sharingan comenzó a tener pesadillas sobre un pasado cruel de lo que puede ser una vida pasada de ella y siempre terminar igual; con su muerte y luego de soñar eso generalmente suele ponerse en el marco de su ventana y mirar por ella hasta el amanecer y así lo hizo como cada vez que tenía pesadilla se puso en el marco de su ventana y se abrazó a sí misma.

A las 6 de la mañana entro al baño y se dio una ducha intentando quitar el estrés que le provocaban esos sueños, cada vez que los tenia era como si el daño lo recibiera ella y todo el dolor que sentía en el sueño la perseguía todo el día, luego de vestirse con su uniforme fue al comedor y comió algo rápido mientras sasuke se levantaba y ocupaba el baño

-kakashi es tu nuevo sensei pregunto itachi

-si dijo hinata – se las pondrá difícil – suspirando tomo una manzana y se la tiro a su hermano quien era un estilo de vegetariano

-ya lo conocías pregunto

-lo había visto un par de veces dijo como si nada

-pareces conocerlo – siguió interrogando itachi

-para nada dijo y en aquel momento salió sasuke – come rápido estamos atrasado dijo

-hinata niisan eres una bruja murmuro sasuke de mal humor

-como sea entonces ve te solo murmuro ahora ella de mal humor

"no dormiste bien mocosa" pregunto con claro sarcasmo la voz de su interior

Cierra la maldita boca perra murmuro de mal humor

"que miedo la niña esta del mal humor" murmuro con burla

-pues vete dijo sasuke y hinata gruño saliendo por la puerta

-maldito idiota dijo mientras caminaba

El clan a pesar de ser temprano estaba en movimiento hinata fue consiente de cómo le observaban siempre lo hacían cuando estaba sola y lo entendía después de lo que paso hace unos años muchos le temían a pesar de tener solo 10 años

Cuando hinata era más joven solía soñar con ser una chica buena, ella era pacifista pero poco a poco con la ayuda de su voz interior se fue dando cuenta del mundo en que vivía y con el tiempo se dio cuenta que la vida era delicada y que no debía temerle a la muerte. Cuando salió del clan se encamino hacia el lugar donde kakashi estaría; la piedra de los caídos, ella sabía que kakashi podía estar 5 horas sentado ahí sin darse cuenta del tiempo y lo que menos quería ese día era esperar

-llegaras tarde – menciono hinata sentándose a su lado

-tú también dijo

-tengo escusas dijo ella

-ve mientras llegare en dos horas lo prometo dijo

-kakashi algún día lo superaras dijo hinata desapareciendo

-eso espero dijo suspirando

Hinata llego de las primeras a la cascada y suspiro tenía tiempo que no venía a ese lugar exactamente dos años, juro no volver no después de que la cascada fue testigo de cómo su inocente corazón iba siendo enamorado por un niño que se fue con el viento, su inocente corazón se había ilusionado con ese amor infantil, en el lugar donde compartió su primer beso y donde vio partir a su primer amor si a los sentimientos que sentía en ese entonces se consideraban amor y ella lo recuerda, aún está vigente en su memoria el suceso de aquel día, se odio por ser tan débil y dejar entrar en su corazón un sentimiento tan estúpido como el amor hacia otra persona que no fuera de tu familia u amigos ese amor de pareja que ella tanto odiaba

-hey hinata dijo naruto llegando con sasuke

-tsk – chasqueo la lengua molesta

-perdón hinata pero nos hemos encontrado con sakura chan y nos quedó hablando un buen resto dijo pasándose la mano en la nuca de forma nerviosa

-como sea dijo sentándose en uno de los troncos del lugar

-conocen el lugar pregunto sasuke

-he venido un par de veces – menciono hinata pasándose la mano por su larga cabellera y paso sus dedos por su cabello – estaba considerando cortarme el cabello murmuro

-y eso que dijeron los dos sin entender

-se me olvida que no son chicas gruño hinata irritada ella realmente amaba a su hermano y a su mejor amigo pero a pesar de tener solo 10 años estaba preocupada por su crecimiento como mujer no es que le interesara tener pareja ni nada de eso pero le encantaba su cabello y siempre lo había tenido largo pero en misiones puede ser riesgoso

-bien dijo sasuke rodando los ojos – déjatelo así me gusta la sensación de pasar mis dedos por tu cabello dijo

-apoyo esa idea hina chan dijo su hiperactivo amigo y ella sonrió

Tres horas después los tres genin estaban irritados, hinata estaba a punto de gritar habían estado tres horas esperando a kakashi y este no aparecía

-hola dijo apareciendo de pronto ganándose tres miradas asesinas

-nos citó hace tres horas menciono naruto enfadado

-lo lamento pero mientras caminaba hacia aquí vi un gato negro y me devolví a tomar la otra ruta dijo sonriendo

-sensei dijo naruto

-bien ahora que ya estamos todos aquí les are una prueba para ver si son aptos para ser genin dijo serio

-de que habla ya somos genin – menciono sasuke frunciendo el ceño

-si veras las cosas serán diferentes dijo

-a que se refiere pregunto naruto

-aquí tengo dos cascabeles dijo mostrándolo y haciendo que sus tres alumnos fruncieran el ceño ellos eran tres

-sensei somos tres dijo naruto

-lo se hay dos cascabeles porque el que no tenga uno volverá a la academia dijo haciendo que dos de sus tres estudiantes se tensaran

Hinata estaba riendo en su interior naruto y sasuke conocerían porque kakashi era conocido por sus grandes habilidades el "ninja copia" de konoha

-usted no puede hacer eso dijo sasuke

-claro que puedo soy su sensei dijo kakashi como si nada – bien la prueba consiste básicamente en que tendrán que quitarme los cascabeles y deben hacerlo solos dijo

-bien entonces comencemos dijo naruto

-ustedes dos dijo hinata tomando la parte trasera de sus camisas – vienen conmigo menciono arrastrándolos a pesar de que esos dos se ponían a alegar. Una vez que estuvieron lejos los soltó

-pero que haces hinata es una prueba individual dijo naruto

-odio estar de acuerdo con el dobe pero tiene razón dijo sasuke

-realmente no, no es una prueba individual dijo hinata

-solo hay dos cascabeles hina solo dos pueden obtenerlos dijo naruto

-naruto es un trabajo en equipo menciono hinata mirándolos y rodo los ojos antes de explicarles – cuando eres ninja tu misión principal es confiar en tus compañeros de equipo un ninja que no confía en sus compañeros o los traiciona no puede llamarse así dijo

-a que viene esto pregunto sasuke

-que en muchas ocasiones estaremos entre la puerta y la pared tendremos que pensar soluciones para un gran problema en un segundo y posiblemente pensar en salvar a un compañero y dejar al otro morir dijo suspirando – la prueba del cascabel es solo una forma de ver el trabajo en equipo que tan bien confiamos en los otros si somos capaces de dar la vida por el otro en este caso volver a la academia además un ninja que no sigue ordenes es escoria pero el que traiciona a su compañero es peor que escoria dijo

-entonces que hacemos de igual forma uno quedara sin cascabel dijo sasuke

-si uno quedara sin cascabel a cambio de que dos tengan uno dijo

-te refieres a que dos es mayor que uno pregunto naruto

-exacto solo uno de tres no tendrá el cascabel pero dos de tres lo tendrá mientras actuemos como equipo no estamos peleando contra cualquier ninja si no con el ninja copia de konoha la posibilidad de vencerle en este nivel es del 3% por separado y si nos unimos, si encontramos nuestras habilidades y nuestros defectos y en especial su punto ciego la posibilidad de que le venzamos es de un 50% dijo hinata

-cuál es el plan pregunto naruto

-bien primero que todo atacaremos dentro de dos horas, cuando en sol este en su punto más alto menciono mirando el sol – naruto tus clones de sombra son impresionante asegúrate de tener uno en cada punto dijo mirándolo – sasuke eres bueno en pelea a distancia y cerca cualquier opción es buena dijo

-pero como lo aremos pregunto naruto

-lo más probable es que si kakashi sensei piense que actuaremos en equipo es que tú y sasuke lo distraerán y yo atacare a menos de que piense que yo quiero que él piense que yo atacare siendo así el pensara que uno de ustedes dos será el que lo haga pero puede que piense que yo nuevamente lo estaré engañando y es entonces cuando ustedes sacaran los cascabeles dijo y ellos la miraron confundidos

-que pregunto naruto

-primero aremos que piense que ustedes lo atacaran pero de la nada apareceré yo intentando arrebatarle los cascabeles pero entonces cuando él no se dé cuenta ustedes sacaran los cascabeles y la prueba abra acabado dije

-bien entonces en dos horas más pregunto naruto

-si pero otra cosa dijo hinata – que kakashi sensei primero piense que actuaremos por separado él sabrá que intentare convencerlos de actuar en equipo pero quiero que vea que no los convencí dijo

-bien que así sea dijo naruto

-pase lo que pase si el plan falla no duden en improvisar dijo hinata

-eso no pasara no mientras nosotros tres estemos juntos dijo naruto

-apoyo al dobe dijo sasuke

-teme dijo naruto

Kakashi estaba parando en medio de la cascada leyendo su libro icha, icha, esperando que alguno de sus estudiantes atacara, ya los había ubicado a los tres y cada uno estaba en puntos completamente opuestos cosa que lo confundió estaba casi seguro de que hinata sabía que era un trabajo en equipo pero aun así no parecían actuar juntos eso fue aún más extraño ¿hinata no logro su cometido? Era algo que no se veía todos los días

Fue entonces cuando vio movimiento de uno de sus estudiantes; naruto observo sin mucha importancia como hacía cuatro clones de sombra y los enviaba a distintos puntos del campo acaparando el norte, sur, este y oeste.

Hinata estaba realmente sorprendida de que kakashi no se hubiera percatado del clon que había colocado como señuelo eso significaba que kakashi pensaba que el clon era ella, miro en dirección donde naruto e hizo que el viento cambiara levemente de dirección haciendo una señal para que naruto activara el paso uno del plan; los clones, deliberadamente de la posición en donde estaba activo un jutsu de hielo llamado nieve falsa e hizo que se esparciera por todo el sector e hizo nuevamente que el viento cambiara de dirección haciendo que sasuke entendiera que era su turno

Kakashi observo como uno de sus estudiantes decidió atacarlo y se acercó a él lanzándole un kunai y por "error" activo un sello explosivo que anteriormente había colocado, kakashi suspiro de verdad era el segundo de la clase se preguntó, no tomo enserio esa acción hasta que se dio cuenta de que naruto ahora acompañaba a sasuke y ambos iban a golpearlo esa acción lo tomo desprevenido y entendió que ellos habían seguido en consejo de hinata, trabajar en equipo

-jutsu bola de fuego – el joven uchiha ataco a sus sensei con una de los jutsus representativos de su clan el elemento fuego, kakashi apenas y lo esquivo y tuvo que ser más rápido cuando naruto apareció de lada detrás de él intentando quitarle uno de los cascabeles pero él rápidamente se movió evitando que este lo tomara y por el otro lado sasuke intentaba quitarle otro asique kakashi tuvo que bloquear ambos ataques y lanzarlos lejos, pero cuando sintió un fuerte chacra en su espalda se dio cuenta de que hinata se había movido e intentaba arrebatarle uno de los cascabeles tuvo que ser más rápido y tomar las muñecas de hinata para lograr evitar que tomara uno de los cascabeles, una vez fuera de la zona de peligro del primer intento del equipo 7 suspiro esos chicos no lo hacían nada mal pero algo le preocupo más aun sentía la presencia de hinata lejos y observo donde creía él que ella se encontraba y sus sorpresa fue más al ver que era un perfecto clon de sombras

-naruto, sasuke dijo hinata mirándoles y diciéndoles algo con la mirada

-entendido dijeron ambos

Hinata y sasuke activaron su línea sucesora y hinata se lanzó a luchar contra kakashi con un estilo de pelea que él no conocía muy bien; estilo hyuga se preguntó una y otra vez como hinata había aprendido el estilo de pelea de un hyuga, fue muy cuidadoso de esquivar las manos con chacra de ella, por alguna extraña razón sabía que ella conocía todos los puntos de chacra del cuerpo humano y sería capaz de cerrar la circulación de una de sus arterias para tomar un cascabel y eso hizo que se preocupara y recordara unas palabras de su sensei

Recuerdo***

-me llamaba hokage sama pregunto entrando a la oficina del hokage

-si kakashi toma asiento dijo y el obedeció sus órdenes – como ya sabes eres el sensei del equipo 7 y como sabrás ahora lo conforma uchiha sasuke y hinata junto con naruto dijo y este asintió – pero es hora que sepas unos secretos rango s de esta aldea que involucran a hinata dijo suspirando – te digo esto porque eres de mi total confianza kakashi dijo el cuarto – veras hinata no es hija de fugaku y mikoto uchiha si no de hiashi y hana hyuga dijo haciendo que kakashi se paralizara

-cómo es eso posible y ella lo sabe, hinata y sasuke saben que realmente no son hermanos pregunto kakashi

-no de hecho solo kushina, hiashi, hana, mikoto, fugaku, itachi, tú, el tercer hokage y unos miembros del consejo de los hyuga lo saben dijo mirándolo – veras dos meses después de que hana se enterara que estaba embarazada de hinata comenzó con fuertes dolores y pensó que algo fallaba en el embarazo, cuando la reviso una chaman medico de su clan le dijo que el feto venía con un demonio dentro de su ser – kakashi se volvió a paralizar momentáneamente – y le dijo que si ellos traían a su hija al mundo también aria que naciera un nuevo demonio, hana con el tiempo comenzó a odiar al bebe y hiashi solo podía amarlo, con el tiempo hana decidió tener al bebe (luego de intentar matarlo en muchas ocasiones pero el demonio en el interior de hinata no lo permitía) para regalarlo mikoto y kushina pensaron de inmediato en tener al bebe en su familia y pues el embarazo de hana y mikoto coincidía más que el de kushina y hana asique cuando nació hinata paso hacer una uchiha y sellamos mejor al demonio y la línea sucesora de los hyuga pero sabes porque te digo esto pregunto

-no dijo kakashi

-es probable que en algún momento de extremada necesidad hinata rompa alguno de los sellos y necesitara de alguien que le explique lo que pasa por el momento claro sin decirle que no es hija de los uchiha dijo

-pero porque tiene el sharingan pregunto

-el demonio de hinata podría poseerlo es nuestra única teoría dijo

Fin del recuerdo***

Kakashi se desconcentro un segundo y vio como hinata hacia una sonrisa y este se insultó a sí mismo un error básico y lo había cometido observo como hinata aumentaba el chacra en sus manos y se acercaba a uno de sus costados, kakashi se confundió al ver que se dirigía al lado contrario de sus cascabeles y entonces recordó el libro icha, icha que guardaba en aquel lugar y con horror giro su cuerpo rápidamente para evitar que tocara su libro ya que sabía que si lo tocaba lo desintegraría y fue hasta entonces que vio el error que cometió ya que sasuke y naruto se habían acercado demasiado rápido quitándole los cascabeles, vio la sonrisa de hinata y la maldijo ella había planeado todo

-punto ciego una revista dijo mirándolo – eres un pervertido susurro

-bien dattebayo ganamos dijo un rubio gritando y saltando de felicidad mientras un pelinegro lo miraba con desaprobación

-sí, sí, si ahora callate dobe dijo el pelinegro mirando a su hiperactivo amigo

-teme porque me tratas así ganamos los cascabeles dijo el rubio

-si lo hicieron dijo kakashi haciendo que sus tres estudiantes le miraran – realmente lo lograron, son el primer equipo que logra completarlo – kakashi suspiro mirando al cielo – el trabajo en equipo es fundamental en una misión si no confías en tu compañero puedes morir o puede que la misión falle – kakashi miro en dirección del rubio y el pelinegro – el equipo 7 se formó por la amistad que se formó entre ustedes tres, clanes poderosos unidos y lo más importante es que se confiarían la vida dijo esta vez mirando a hinata – el equipo 7 tiene como objetivo ser uno de los destacados grupos de esta generación y probablemente de generaciones anteriores dijo

-teniendo como sensei al ninja copia un anbu que fue bajado de rango para entrenar a futuros ninjas, el hijo del hokage el mino rayo naranjo como es conocido y los uchiha una extraña hermandad que une sentimientos como precisión, simplemente no podían separarlos por la gran coordinación que demostraron durante los años dijo hinata

-y dedujiste eso en un día pregunto kakashi, la inteligencia de hinata siempre le sorprendía de sobremanera

-eras anbu pregunto naruto sorprendido

-hokage sama era su sensei dijo hinata sonriendo de lado

-sabes hinata dijo naruto poniendo su mano en su cara haciéndose el pesador – si mi padre estuviera aquí te hubiera regañado por decirle hokage sama en vez de padrino dijo sonriendo esta vez el rubio

-no exageres naruto dijo hinata

-bien dejen las palabras para después ahora algo más importante dijo kakashi – como son el primer equipo en lograr este desafío y lo lograron en dos horas entrenaremos dijo

-enserio dijo emocionado el rubio – como, ¿Quién contra quién? Pregunto con brillos en sus ojos

-combate de dos contra dos, sasuke y tú, y el que gana con hinata dijo

-bien voy a ganarte dattebayo dijo sonriendo el rubio

-sueña dobe dijo sasuke

Mientras naruto y sasuke comenzaban el combate hinata y kakashi los observaban mientras hablaban, hinata conocía a la perfección cada defecto y virtud de esos dos eran tan parecidos pero a la vez diferentes

-me engañaste dijo kakashi sin mirarla ya que veía el combate

-eres demasiado predecible kakashi, llevar tu libro a una batalla puede matarte especialmente si ese libro es el único que existe hasta ahora dijo hinata

-sabes que no puedo dejar de leerlo aunque debí suponer que tú te darías cuentas de ello dijo suspirando – por un momento pensé que no los convencerías de trabajar en equipo pero estamos hablando de ti siempre consigues lo que quieres especialmente con ese par que te admira aunque no lo digan dijo

-solo lo hacen porque piensan que soy mejor que ellos en el fondo ambos me odian dijo hinata sonriendo tristemente – especialmente sasuke dijo

-porque lo dices pregunto sorprendido kakashi

-sasuke tuvo que crecer viendo como era mejor que él, active el sharingan a los 4 años y nadie sabe porque, se supone que se activa en una situación trauman te pero yo no viví nada de eso, con el paso del tiempo me volví mejor y siempre nos comparaban, sasuke en el fondo me odia por ser mejor y llamar la atención de todos aunque no lo diga me odia dijo hinata suspirando

-tu hermano te ama dijo kakashi y no había que ser un genio para saberlo, la forma en que sasuke miraba a su hermana demostraba que la amaba y la estaba protegiendo de cualquiera sus acciones era inconscientes para protegerla

-lo sé y es lo bueno, el amor que siente por mi sasuke es mayor que el odio dijo

-tienes razón dijo kakashi – en el fondo todos nos odiamos por los éxitos del otro creo que tu serias la única excepción dijo

-podría ser murmuro mirando como naruto era derribado por sasuke y este ganaba

* * *

holaa estoy devuelta luego de haber desaparecido unos días. Lamente retrasarme con el nuevo capitulo pero me encontraba de vacaciones

disfruten el capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 entrenamiento y primera misión ¿rango c?

Habían pasado tres meses desde que eran el equipo 7 y cada uno había evolucionado a su manera. Todos los días se encontraban en el mismo lugar de siempre; la cascada, a la cual denominaron el área de entrenamiento 7. Sasuke y naruto habían aprendido a conocer los raros hábitos de su sensei, durante esos meses el equipo 7 entrenaba de 9 am a 10 pm ya que ellos querían volverse más fuertes, kakashi les habían enseñado un par de jutsus a los tres además de entrenarlos para controlar el chacra de manera más perfecta.

Los primeros días hinata y sasuke llegaron hechos polvos al igual que naruto, esos primeros días parecían zombis arrastraban los pies y apenas saludaban a sus padres y hermano, cada uno se iba a su habitación se daban largas duchas y más de una vez se quedaron dormidos de agotamiento. Hace un mes itachi había sido enviado para una misión con duración indefinida y eso había puesto de mal humor a hinata ya que extrañaba a su niisan y sus conversaciones nocturnas cuando ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Minato estaba sorprendido cada vez más por la evolución de sus tres ninjas favoritos claro que él no lo dirían en voz alta pero todos lo suponían, los primeros día naruto apenas y comía y luego se largaba a dormir pero con el tiempo eso se normalizo y luego volvió su raro apetito. Y ahora se encontraban camino a su primera misión rango c y el más alegre del grupo saltaba y corría de felicidad

-kakashi sensei pregunto un rubio de la nada – porque ahora si podemos salir de la aldea pregunto confundido haciendo que sasuke le golpeara la nuca – teme porque haces eso pregunto confundido, adolorido y furioso

-veras naruto dijo kakashi mirándolo – las misiones se clasifican en e dijo y este asintió – bien las misiones para genin como ustedes son las de rang una vez que sean chuunin podrán hacer misiones de rang finalmente cuando sean jounin podrán hacer misiones rang que son las más peligrosas, pero cuando eres anbu solo haces misiones rango s y de mayor urgencia dijo y miro a hinata para que continuara después de todo lo que seguía era algo que ella podía explicar mejor

-pero hay ciertos cosas donde los criminales del libro bingo que son generalmente de rang salen de las expectativas y se transforman en rango SS, SA, AS, AA que son aún más peligrosas y la diferencia entre las misiones de rango SA Y AS es la primera inicial, un criminal puede ser considerado SA O AS dependiendo del peligro que imponga al ser AS se considera de menos peligro que un SA pero eso no significa que debas tomarlo a la ligera como ya te lo han dicho los criminales salidos de los rangos normales se consideran una amenaza total además de ser muy pocos dijo hinata

-no había escuchado de esos rangos dijo sasuke

-y bien y porque lo llevamos a él dijo naruto apuntando al extraño

-naruto es de mala educación apuntar con el dedo dijo hinata regañándolo

-perdón dijo

-bien siguiendo con lo de las misiones y rangos dijo kakashi – las misione son de menor categoría, las misiones rango d son consideradas como de poco riesgo o nada y las c son de poco riesgo o un poco, este último generalmente es para ser escoltas de alguna persona que necesita llegar a un lugar determinado dijo

-lamento el comportamiento de mi compañero, tazuna san, pero el suele hablar sin pensar – se excusó hinata

-hina chan, hieres mis sentimientos dijo naruto haciéndose el afectado

-y suele ser infantil dijo sasuke

-teme dijo naruto

-¿es constructor? Pregunto hinata de la nada, haciendo que el hombre volteara a verla

-si respondió

-y que construye pregunto naruto

-un puente que unirá al país de las olas con el continente dijo

-esperen vamos al país de la ola pregunto confundido naruto

-dobe gruñeron hinata y sasuke asustando a naruto y luego lo golpearon – deberías saber por lo menos a donde nos dirigimos dijo hinata

-perdóname hina chan dijo intentando abrazarla pero sasuke lo volvió a golpear

-aléjate de mi hermana dijo mirándolo mal

-y lamento todo el show dijo hinata mirando como su hermano y su mejor amigo comenzaron a pelear como de costumbre – pero que hacía en konoha pregunto hinata

-realmente buscaba a un gran pintor que me ayudaría para terminar la última parte del plano para el puente dijo

-guau no sabía que en konoha había alguien con la habilidad de pintar dijo hinata

-es secreto dijo el constructor

Mientras caminaban para llegar a la casa de tazuna, el instinto demoniaco de hinata comenzó a aparecer y esta se puso rígida y fría observando sin llamar la atención a cada lugar, nadie parecía darse cuenta y ella comenzó a caminar cada vez más despacio quedando detrás de sus compañeros de equipo, tenía ese presentimiento que actuaba cada vez que había peligro se había activado en ella

"sabes me sorprende que hayas aprendido tan rápido a detectar el peligro sueles detectarlo cuando estas cerca de él" dijo su voz interior

De que hablas pregunto

"bien te diré y te daré un pequeño regalo primero lo primero, delante de ti a unos cuantos kilómetros se encontraran con dos ninjas que están usando el jutsu de transformación"

Bien y ¿cuál es el regalo? Pregunto

"byakugan" murmuro

La visión de hinata de pronto cambio pero sin hacer que sus ojos se volvieran blancos o aparecieran las resaltadas venas típicas en los costados de sus ojos, era como si estuviera caminando y viendo todo en color pero todo era mentira, hinata veía todo como corriente de chacra y entre más se encaminaba más lograba alcanzar y se detuvo cuando vio a los dos ninjas escondidos, no estaban muy lejos y estaban en el quinto y octavo árbol después de la gran roca, uno por el lado derecho y el otro por el izquierdo ¿pero cómo decirles a sus compañeros lo que pasaba?

Que mierda eres – exclamo sorprendida hinata

"no creo que sea el momento adecuado para que sepas que soy pero te diré mi nombre soy hikari"

Porque puedo utilizar la línea sucesora de clan hyuga pregunto confundida

"secretos, secretos que lastiman y destruyen" dijo hikari

-hinata te estas demorando mucho grito naruto y esta levanto la vista y observo la gran roca, tenía que pensar en algo rápido y solo pudo pensar en un jutsu para eso

-jutsu transportador de mente susurro enfocando a naruto y sasuke quienes no sintieron nada ya que este jutsu hacia que hinata se metiera en sus pensamientos sin controlarlos – naruto, sasuke dijo y estos dejaron de caminar de inmediato y miraron a hinata quien les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguieran caminando

-¿Qué haces en nuestras mentes? Pregunto naruto

-me conocen y no pregunten dijo hinata con voz autoritaria – después de la roca por el lado derecho en el quinto árbol hay un ninja que está usando un jutsu de transformación y por el izquierdo por el lado izquierdo en el octavo árbol se encuentra el segundo dijo

-que aremos pregunto sasuke

-pongan atención a todo y prepárense para el ataque dijo saliendo de sus mentes y caminando para llegar al lado de sus amigos

Cuando pasaron la gran roca los tres se tensaron y comenzaron a contar, 1, 2, 3, 4 hinata lanzo disimuladamente un sello explosivo, 5 sin que el ninja lo notara sasuke coloco un sello explosivo en su espalda, 6, 7 y 8, hinata miro de reojo el árbol mientras lo pasaba y cuando estuvieron 10 pasos alejados ambos ninjas salieron del lugar donde se ocultaban, hinata sabía que kakashi ya los había visto y esta sonrió todo saldría bien, miro a sasuke y este asintió y con una posición de manos activo el sello explosivo al mismo tiempo que hinata y naruto se movieron de sus lugares y aparecieron detrás de ellos sin que lo notaran. La explosión llamo la atención de tazuna y kakashi quien volteo a ver relajado la situación y en menos de lo que pensaron hinata y naruto tenían paralizados a los ninjas en el suelo

-bien que tenemos aquí dijo kakashi mirando a los ninjas – a dos chuunin de la aldea escondida entre la niebla – miro a hinata, sasuke y naruto – ustedes pueden adelantarse mientras yo me are cargo dijo

Hinata siguió con su camino mientras sus compañeros le seguían por detrás estos estaban confundidos ¿Cómo hinata supo que habían dos ninjas? Ellos ni siquiera sabían si kakashi sensei se había dado cuenta pero hinata lo hizo. Luego de haber caminado unos kilómetros sin la compañía de kakashi sensei este los encontró y les dijo que los ninjas habían sido eliminados

-bien hemos llegado al primer punto – informo kakashi a su equipo

-qué y cómo se supone que cruzaremos – exclamo naruto asustado y confundido al ver que solo había mar, sasuke se acercó y lo golpeo – teme porque me golpeas, de nuevo pregunto confundido

-naruto si serás idiota dijo sasuke – vendrán por nosotros en una canoa o algo así dijo

-cierto no había pensado en eso dijo rascándose la nuca

-sabes hay veces en las que me pregunto cómo minato puede ser tu padre dijo sasuke

-hokage sama suele ser más despistado de lo que crees dijo hinata

-hey hinata estamos hablando de mi padre dijo naruto frunciendo el seño

-naruto kun créeme que si dijo ella rodando los ojos

-bien dejen el parloteo dijo kakashi – ya llegaron por nosotros dijo

Una vez que subieron a la canoa comenzaron un viaje entre neblinas, hinata iba sentada al lado de sasuke, naruto al frente junto con tazuna y al lado de este kakashi mientras en una de las orillas iba el remador. Hinata se apoyó en el hombro de su hermano y recordó la primera vez que subieron a una canoa. El viaje fue tranquilo y cuando bajaron de la canoa nuevamente les esperaba el sol, comenzaron a caminar hasta que entre los arbustos se movió algo llamando la atención de naruto, sasuke y tazuna, asique naruto lanzo un kunai en dirección del arbusto de donde salió un conejo blanco

-idiota me asustaste le grito tazuna a naruto pero este no le tomo atención y fue donde el conejo

-lo lamento conejo ¿te lastime verdad? No fue mi intensión de veras dijo

Kakashi y hinata miraron detenidamente al conejo, no cavia duda de que era un conejo de nieve pero ¿blanco? Ellos solo tienen ese pelaje en invierno cuando los rayos de sol casi no llegan, solo había una explicación de porqué estaba ese conejo allí y era porque fue criado lejos de la luz del sol y estaba hay para un solo motivo una jutsu de reemplazamiento ellos ya los habían alcanzado se dijo kakashi

Mientras naruto seguía abrazando al conejo, hinata y kakashi se voltearon al árbol donde se escondía su enemigo. Este estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacían

-no me sorprende que los hermano demonio no pudieran con ellos – pensó mirando a kakashi – ese sujeto es el ninja copia de konoha, kakashi – pensó pero esta vez miro a hinata – esa niña, se me hace conocida, es una uchiha de eso no cabe duda y el chico también además el rubio es el hijo del hokage namikaze minato – pero aun así le sorprendía el hecho de que hinata supiera donde se encontraba.

El ninja salto de la rama en donde se encontraba y lanzo su gran espada contra ellos. En ese momento todos se agacharon logrando esquivar el ataque y la espada fue a parar en un árbol y encima de ella su dueño

-zabuza momochi uno de los siete espadachines de la neblina dijo kakashi

-kakashi, el ojo sharingan dijo zabuza

Hinata lo miro, kakashi sensei estaba en el libro bingo pero no por ser un ninja renegado si no por su gran poder, kakashi un ninja de nivel elite uno de los mejores de konoha y el único sobreviviente de su grupo junto con su sensei

-naruto, hinata y sasuke protejan al señor tazuna y no se interpongan en esta pelea dijo mirándolos – saben trabajar en equipo demuéstrenlo dijo y todo se volvió niebla de pronto, cada espacio se volvió poco visible, de pronto este ya no estaba en la rama del árbol si no en el agua, sobre él – tengan cuidado zabuza es especialista en jutsu del asesinato silente

-¿silente? Pregunto naruto confundido

-como su nombre lo indica sucede en un segundo y sin que nadie lo note dijo sin mirarlos – es tan rápido que te vas de este mundo sin saber cómo paso dijo y esta vez sonrió – en el peor de los casos perderemos nuestras vidas dijo

-pero que – se preguntó sasuke, la neblina se estaba haciendo más densa y por alguna razón sentía miedo, ese miedo que no sentía hace años, la sensación de dos jounin queriendo matarse lo ponía nervioso era como si su propia vida estuviera en peligro. Hinata le miro y tomo la mano de su hermano dándole un apretón ella no dejaría que su primera misión fuera de la aldea fracasara y no se daría el gusto de ver a sus amigos morir.

Solo había una forma de saber que pasaba y era el byakugan, la técnica legendaria del clan hyuga, se dice que el byakugan puede ver a través de todo y todos

Mira hikari dijo hinata intentando hablar con su interior – sé que no vas a ayudarme en esta pero te juro que si no me das el byakugan las dos moriremos en esta batalla dijo

"no tenía la intención de no prestártelo, gracias por confiar en mi – dijo con sarcasmo – ahora vuelve abrir los ojos y pobre de ti que mueras"

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos y vio el chacra de todos, podía ver a través de esa niebla, se giró y busco el chacra de zabuza y lo encontró a unos metros de donde se encontraban ellos, él no tenía la intención de atacar aun a kakashi sensei él los mataría a ellos primero y luego acabaría con tazuna san para cumplir con su misión

-sasuke, naruto dijo hinata haciéndose escuchar entre sus compañeros pero fue suficientemente silenciosa para que solo ellos le escucharan – seremos su objetivo, está a 8 metros de nosotros quiero que vosotros dos saltéis lo más lejos que puedan ahora dijo y estos asintieron alejándose, hinata tomo el brazo de tazuna san y lo alejo del enemigo – kakashi sensei dijo hinata – el enemigo está a 9 metros de su posición detrás suyo dijo hinata sin mirarlo

Zabuza estaba sorprendido, esa niña sabía exactamente en qué lugar se encontraba si era una uchiha posiblemente tendría el sharingan pero el sharingan no la habilidad de ver entre las cosas como lo sabia

-jutsu viento falso susurro hinata haciendo que el viento cambiara de direcciones esparciendo la neblina y dejando ver al enemigo

-bien hinata dijo kakashi – tu misión será no despegarte del señor tazuna dijo – pase lo que pase es una orden dijo

-entendido dijo

-dejar a una niña con el objetivo es algo cruel ¿no lo crees kakashi? Pregunto

-si lo seria si no creyera que hinata es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlo a salvo dijo kakashi – después de todo es una uchiha de primera dijo – hinata la neblina volverá en cualquier minuto quiero que me informes de todos sus movimientos, sasuke y naruto no se separen de hinata ella sabrá exactamente donde se encuentra el enemigo dijo

-bien esto será interesante dijo zabuza y la neblina apareció de nuevo

-kakashi sensei a su izquierda, derecha, atrás, adelante, izquierda – hinata gritaba todas las direcciones que zabuza tomaba, este se comenzaba a fastidiar pero sobre todo se preguntaba como lo sabía, solos los hyuga podían ver en esta circunstancia pero tenía un plan, se separó de kakashi e hizo un clan de niebla – kakashi sensei hizo un clon, izquierda y atrás, derecha adelante, kakashi sensei dijo cuándo zabuza lo golpeo y lo lanzo al agua

-esta no es agua normal – pensó kakashi y entonces zabuza se colocó a unos metros detrás de él

-jutsu prisión de agua dijo encerrando a kakashi en una burbuja gigante de agua

Su mano se mantenía dentro de la prisión mientras el clon estaba más adelante protegiéndolo de cualquier tipo de amenaza

-bien a quien veras primero morir ya se a la fastidiosa mocosa dijo zabuza tanto sasuke como naruto se tensaron eso no pasaría

-jutsu viento falso dijo hinata haciendo que toda la neblina desapareciera pero esta vez no volvería otra vez

-bien podemos vernos dijo mirándola

-antes de ponerle un dedo encima a hina chan te enfrentaras a nosotros dijo naruto

-hmp dijo sasuke aunque estaba de acuerdo

"mocosa no es como que me importe lo que pase con ellos pero creo que deberías dejar que ellos luchen y aprendan a defenderse dijo hikari"

Tienes razón – confeso hinata – ellos deben aprender a defenderse no estaré siempre con ellos pero si va a matarlos yo lo matare antes dijo

-bien comiencen mocosos dijo zabuza

Naruto se lanzó al ataque con un kunai en mano e intento clavárselo pero zabuza o mejor dicho su clon lo envió volando al frente de hinata, sasuke luego se lanzó en su contra con una bola de fuego como distracción e intento también clavarle un kunai pero este también lo envió lejos

Luego de muchos intentos de parte de sasuke y naruto no habían logrado nada zabuza se estaba riendo de ellos y eso le fastidiaba totalmente, entonces naruto tuvo una idea y miro a hinata y a sasuke diciéndole con la mirada que aria esta asintió en acuerdo

-jutsu clones de sombra dijo naruto haciendo alrededor de 10 clones de sombras y lanzando contra zabuza clon quien luego de verse rodeado utilizo su espada para desaparecer a los clones y lanzar lejos a naruto pero este mientras caía saco un shuriken de viento endemoniado

-sasuke grito naruto lanzándolo y este sonrió mientras giraba y lo atrapaba y lo habría y así se podía ver sus cuatro cuchillas

-shuriken de viento endemoniado dijo sasuke y lo lanzo

-idiota esto no es nada para mi dijo zabuza una vez que el shuriken paso el clon y este lo atrapaba con su mano libre – te lo dije – menciono mientras lo atrapaba pero detrás de ella venia otra shuriken – te dije que no era nada para mi dijo saltándola y una vez esta estuvo lejos la shuriken se transformó en naruto que traía un kunai en su mano y lo lanzaba contra él

-comete esto dijo naruto sonriendo si este no soltaba a kakashi sensei el kunai le daría directo y como lo planeo el soltó a kakashi sensei y esquivo el kunai pero algo que no está entre sus planes surgió zabuza se giró furioso e intento lanzarle la shuriken

-naruto grito preocupada hinata cuando zabuza quiso lanzarle la shuriken pero la mano de kakashi lo detuvo relajándola

"te dije que estarían bien" dijo hikari

-bien chicos ya me han ayudado más de lo que deseaba dijo kakashi mirando a sasuke y naruto – ahora me encargare yo dijo mirando a zabuza, kakashi levanto su banda de la aldea dejando ver su sharingan.

Zabuza y kakashi estaban a una distancia considerada y cada uno mirándose y al mismo tiempo comenzaron hacer sellos para invocar algo, sus movimientos eran sincronizados era exactamente te los mismos

-jutsu dragón de agua dijeron al mismo tiempo y del agua que estaba sobre sus pies surgieron al mismo tiempo dos dragones de agua que se atacaron de inmediato al igual que sus dueños, los dos se miraban fijamente y comenzaron a luchar con sus armas. Zabuza estaba sorprendido, kakashi no solo podía copiar sus técnicas sino que también estaba actuando al mismo tiempo que él era como si fuera si reflejo asía los mismos movimientos pero atacándolo eso no podía ser posible. Kakashi lo miro y supo que era hora de terminar con esa pelea

-jutsu vortex gigante. Toda el agua que había sido utilizado anteriormente se reunió en el jutsu de kakashi provocando una gran bola de agua que ataco a zabuza y desintegro ambos dragones, el ataque fue directo dejando a zabuza herido y siendo arrastrado por la corriente. Lo que kakashi no sabía era que un rastreador de la niebla había estado mirando todo desde un árbol y antes de que kakashi se acercara a zabuza lanzo agujas al cuerpo de zabuza dejándolo paralizado y fingiendo su muerte. Cuando kakashi llego donde zabuza luego de ver como se le clavaban esas agujas se percató que zabuza no tenía pulso por lo cual significaba que estaba muerto, pero antes de que kakashi lograra tomar a zabuza la voz de otro ninja llamo su atención

-gracias había estado buscando a zabuza por mucho tiempo dijo el ninja apareciendo a su lado y tomándolo

-un ninja de la aldea oculta entre la neblina dijo kakashi

-sí y mi misión era cazar a zabuza dijo levantándolo y caminando

-esperen porque se lo lleva pregunto naruto confundido

-naruto no es necesario hacer problemas no es nuestra misión es la de él dijo kakashi

-pero porque pregunto

-así es el mundo ninja dijo kakashi y hinata lo miro

"el mundo ninja es un lugar cruel" dijo hikari llamando la atención de hinata

* * *

hola aqui estoy devuelta con otro capitulo de esta historia.

creo que debo explicar que me centrare casi siempre en hinata mas que en otro personaje

sasuke comenzara a tener mas protagonismo cuando ambos tengan algo así como 13 o 14 años

tengo planeada una pareja para hinata que no durara mucho asique no se preocupen

el amor sasuhina tardara unos capitulos mas ya que ambos aun estan muy pequeños para desarrollar el amor mas allá de la hermandad pero apenas pasen un par de cosas. Es posible que por el capitulo 20 comience el lemon entre los hermanos o tal vez antes si me apuro en redactar todas las cosas que deben ocurrir

segunda cosa que debo decir estoy pensando seriamente en ponerle una segunda parte y esta dejarla inconclusa para la segunda temporada tengo planeado dejarla hasta que hinata se entere de la verdad y pasen otras cosas

ultima cosa gracias por leer


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 sangre y sellos

El camino a casa de tazuna fue en silencio, claro lo que se le puede llamar silencio teniendo a un hiperactivo rubio que no podía mantenerse callado. Hinata se había dado cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien porque atacar a un simple constructor que solo concluirá su proyecto ¿no es exagerado mandar a una pila de ninjas por él? A menos de que este ocultando información eso sería más probable que otra cosa la información que se dio al principio de la misión era incompleta por ello no se esperaron a esos ninjas

-bien tazuna san creo que hay algo que no nos está diciendo – hinata mantenía la mirada al frente y no volteo en ningún momento

-de que hablas pregunto nervioso

-lo que mi hermana quiere decir es que porque a un simple constructor se le toma tanta importancia para terminar un simple puente ¿no es algo extraño? Dijo sasuke

-está bien dijo suspirando tazuna – hay un hombre gatou que tiene el dominio de toda la cuidad, mi cuidad esta hecho pedazos económicamente y posiblemente la única solución sea el puente y solo con ello mi pueblo florecerá.

-bien chicos esta misión acaba de cambiar de rango dijo kakashi – es una misión clase b asique ustedes deciden dijo mirándolos – se quedan o se van.

-estás loco kakashi sensei somos genin y queremos emoción dijo naruto sonriendo – queríamos emoción y esta misión sería lo ideal y ahora lo será mejor.

-bien entonces supongo que es una respuesta de grupo dijo kakashi

-si dijo sasuke

Siguieron caminando hasta la casa de tazuna pero esta vez el ambiente era diferente todos sabían que debían volverse más fuerte para los futuras amenazas

-se encuentran bien pregunto tsunami

-si estamos algo agotados pero bien dijo kakashi sonriendo y hinata hizo lo mismo para alguien que no heredo el sharingan de forma natural desgasta más que cuando es de forma natural. Unas horas después de haber llegado hinata seguía con ese mal presentimiento y comenzó a repasar cada momento de la misión y su intriga era el ninja rastreador de la niebla ella había escuchado poco sobre ellos pero lo que sabía era que ellos desaparecían de inmediato el cuerpo del criminal porque llevárselo a menos que…

-kakashi sensei dijo hinata mirándolo con los ojos abiertos por su descubrimiento

-asique ya lo descubriste dijo kakashi mirándola causando que sus demás alumnos los mirara – me estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo te tomaría saberlo.

-ya lo sabía pregunto confundida hinata

-no te confundas lo deduje hace pocos minutos

-que pasa porque hablan en clave pregunto naruto

-es posible que zabuza siga vivo dijo kakashi haciendo que todos en esa habitación se tensara eso era imposible

-pero murió al frente nuestro – naruto se exalto

-si pero la técnica del ninja rastreador era agujas esa pueden causar pequeños daños por el momento como causar una supuesta muerte aunque es un parálisis esa técnica pueden ser fatal si va a algún órgano interno dijo kakashi

-no hay manera de saber si zabuza está vivo o no dijo hinata mirando a sus compañeros – posiblemente si hay que prepararnos ¿no es así kakashi sensei? Pregunto

-si hay que entrenar tengo que enseñarles a controlar su chacra dijo kakashi y hinata lo miro seria – bien vamos a entrenar dijo ignorando la mirada de hinata

El equipo 7 y su sensei se internó en el bosque no muy lejos de la casa de tazuna y pararon al frente de dos arboles

-bien ahora les enseñare a subir arboles dijo kakashi sonriendo aunque no era muy visible por la máscara que cubría su boca – mejor no tengo ánimos para subir arboles asique hinata porque no les enseñas a tus compañeros como hacerlo dijo

Hinata suspiro y maldigo a su sensei. Concentro chacra en la planta de sus pies, el truco era tener el chacra justo ni mucho ni poco o si no, no funcionaría asique sin mucho esfuerzo subió el árbol hasta arriba tantos años conociendo y luchando contra kakashi hace que cualquiera aprenda lo básico del manejo del chacra

-guau hina chan porque nunca nos dijiste que sabias escalar arboles de esa forma – naruto estaba sorprendido

-no pensé que fuera necesario

-bien entonces teme esto es una competencia el primero que suba tendrá atención especial de hinata chan por dos días dijo naruto sonriendo y haciendo que sasuke lo mirara mal ahora tendría que ganar por otra razón

Hinata observo durante horas a sus amigos subir el árbol y caer en el intento ocupaban demasiado chacra para subir pero al parecer de poco estaban dándose cuenta

-asique kakashi sensei dijo hinata burlonamente en el final – no me enseñaras nada

-no dijo sin mirarla – necesitas todo el chacra disponible de tu cuerpo y si te enseño algo nuevo te obsesionaras en perfeccionarlo y tu chacra no estará en su máximo

-cuál es el plan pregunto hinata

-hinata te pediré que protejas a tazuna en todo momento sin importar lo que pase

-si naruto, sasuke o usted mismo están en un gran peligro saldré de su plan dijo

-es una orden hinata menciono kakashi

-usted mismo sabe que un ninja que desobedece a su sensei es basura pero el que abandona a sus compañeros es peor que la basura dijo hinata mirándolo – sasuke es mi hermano mayor, no me permitiría ver a madre llorar por la muerte de sasuke y tampoco me permitiría a mí misma soltar una lagrima por ello. Naruto es mi mejor amigo ver la tristeza de hokage sama y kushina san me destrozaría al igual que me dañaría mucho a mí y finalmente usted kakashi sensei – rio ante eso – desde pequeña lo conozco no crea que lo dejare morir tan fácilmente

-no esperaba menos de ti hinata – kakashi sonrió por sus palabras

Los siguientes días fueron de entrenamiento para naruto y sasuke que aún no lograban subir el árbol mientras tanto hinata recorría el bosque y entrenaba en secreto hasta había veces en las que hablaba más amablemente con hikari. En el 3 día de entrenamiento naruto y sasuke lograron dominar la técnica y en el cuarto decidieron seguir caminando y naruto los encontraría luego ya que se encontraba plácidamente dormido.

En el camino hacia el puente la neblina volvió y los cubrió a todos, hinata y sasuke tomaron sus posiciones para proteger a tazuna, hinata apretó los dientes habían dos enemigos eso significaba que sasuke tendría que pelear contra él y ella se quedaría protegiendo a tazuna asique aprovecho la neblina para abrazar a su hermano quien sorprendido le respondió el abrazo, era normal para el que su hermana lo abrazara cuando le daba la gana pero cuando estaban en konoha y no en una misión

-escucha onee chan susurro hinata en su oído causando un raro estremecimiento en sasuke quien no entendió porque le paso eso – hay dos enemigos y somos tres kakashi sensei me encargo cuidar a tazuna asique te tocara pelear. Cuídate hermano

-hmp dijo sasuke sin soltar a su hermana y enterrando su cara entre el cuello de hinata y su cara, respirando el olor a flores que proporcionaba ella – cuídate ototo dijo besando su cuello dos veces. Hinata se estremeció ante los besos de sasuke y su corazón salto pero no entendió que le pasaba pudo escuchar la risa de hikari pero no le tomo importancia

-si estas en muchos problemas te ayudare dijo hinata separándose de él y volviendo a su posición mirando al enemigo

-asique zabuza estabas vivo – hinata volteo a ver a kakashi quien hablaba con él

-kakashi había estado deseando nuestro enfrentamiento dijo y antes de lo que pensaran se encontraban luchando. Hinata cerró los ojos cuando sintió que sasuke se movía de su posición y se iba a pelear con el enemigo

Luego de un par de minutos hinata no se perdía ningún movimiento de sasuke había sido golpeado en muchas ocasiones y ahora se encontraba atrapado en una prisión de espejos donde esquivaba las agujas que le lanzaba su enemigo haku.

Por otro lado naruto había despertado y se encontró solo con tsunami y esta le dijo que su equipo se había adelantado dejándolo atrás momentáneamente, naruto rápidamente salió corriendo a encontrarse con sus amigos y cuando llego lo primero que vio fue a sasuke encerrando en una prisión de espejos y pensó ¿Por qué hinata no lo está ayudando? Él conocía a su mejor amiga y sabía que si no lo estaba ayudando estaba haciendo algo importante asique decidió ayudar a sasuke y quitarle una carga a hinata o al menos eso pensó

-dobe que haces aquí pregunto sasuke cuando vio a naruto

-vine a ayudarte teme así no preocuparemos a hina chan

-idiota crees que no la preocuparas más si estamos los dos aquí soy su hermano y tu su mejor amigo piensa dijo molesto sasuke

-esto es tierno dijo burlonamente el enemigo – y tu quien eres – le pregunto a naruto

-soy naruto namikaze y seré el próximo hokage y tu quien eres pregunto

-haku dijo mirándolo fijamente sin duda era hijo del hokage de konoha y si lo mataban se meterían en una grande pero una misión era una misión – tu asesina

-sueña gruño naruto

-eso are

Minutos antes de que llegare naruto, hinata observaba con horror como unas agujas se incrustaban en el cuerpo de sasuke. Ella estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no ir en su auxilio tenía que madurar no siempre iba a estar para proteger a sasuke ellos debían aprender a defenderse solos y si ella seguía ayudándolos solo los avergonzaría. Suspiro solo por un segundo cuando naruto apareció en su ayuda pero su preocupación incremente cuando se dio cuenta de que naruto no podía anticipar los movimientos de haku y se convertía en un estorbo para sasuke.

Hinata y kakashi cometieron un grave error desconcentrarse, kakashi se había percatado de la llegada de naruto y hinata estaba ocupada mirando como sus compañeros intentaban no morir asique zabuza aprovecho la oportunidad para matar a tazuna y así librarse de una vez por todas el estorbo que llevaba. Cuando hinata se dio cuenta de que zabuza atacaría a tazuna era demasiado tarde, él estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella y tazuna de seguro los mataría. Como pudo coloco chacra en su mano y empujo lejos a tazuna para evitar el ataque directo, se dio vuelta y la espada de zabuza se enterró en su muñeca que esta utilizo para evitar que le cortara la cabeza y luego lo mando lejos con una patada para que siguiera peleando con kakashi. Rápidamente se acercó a tazuna y lo ayudo a pararse disculpándose por empujarle pero este le dijo que no se preocupara y entendía porque lo hizo.

Cuando hinata volvió a mirar donde sus compañeros de equipo se tensó al ver a naruto con agujas en zonas de menor riesgo al igual que sasuke pero las agujas estaban colocadas estratégicamente en lugares como la rodilla para hacer más lentos los movimientos

"sabes hay una técnica que se llama clones de sangre" menciono hikari que comenzaba a sentir la angustia de hinata y eso la fastidiaba

Clones de sangre pregunto hinata confundida

"es como hacer un clon de sombras pero con sangre pero no te confíes si fuera tan sencillo seria universal, lo complicado de este jutsu es que es casi imposible crear con la sangre y con el mínimo de chacra un clon idéntico a la persona original que sufra daño, que sangre y que muera como una persona normal, solo que este deja una pequeña mancha de sangre y desaparece "

No es peligroso pregunto hinata

"para él enemigo si mira el clon de sangre puede desaparecer de dos formas la primera que lo mate el enemigos y la segunda que su creador lo desaparezca como un clon de sombras es lo mismo pero más real"

La sangre de hinata estaba siendo utilizada para intentar crear un clon de sangre pero como hikari dijo era casi imposible especialmente si ella estaba nerviosa y desesperada, tazuna le miraba confundido cada vez que apretaba su mano para que sangrara más y más pero hinata no lo tomaba en cuenta estaba concentrada mirando a sus compañeros e intentando hacer el jutsu pero todo cambio cuando hinata vio como unas agujas iban dirigidas a naruto a sus órganos vitales y sasuke se interponía en su camino, no supo como pero logro hacer el clon de sangre al ver como su hermano caía probablemente sin vida al suelo. Hinata comenzó a respirar más rápido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no lloraría ella no lloraba y no lo aria ahora menos sin confirmar que sasuke vivía o no.

Naruto observo con horror como unas agujas se acercaban a él rápidamente y se quedó parado hay por el miedo. Sasuke quien había despertado su sharingan de tres puntos corrió a ayudar a su amigo empujándolo y haciendo que las agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo, sintió el dolor dominarle y pronto perdió todas las fuerzas dejándose caer. Naruto quien observo la "muerte" de sasuke se quedó paralizado su mejor amigo estaba muriendo por salvarlo todo por su cobardía

-porque teme pregunto naruto mirándole

-porque eres un dobe murmuro sonriéndole – naruto cuida de hina protégela porque yo no podré hacerlo, dile que no me odie por incumplir mi promesa dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la oscuridad

-nunca habías visto como un camarada muere pregunto haku pero no obtuvo respuesta – es parte de lo que implica ser un ninja y él murió siendo un gran ninja

-callate murmuro naruto enfadado mientras un chacra naranja comenzaba a emanar de su cuerpo – tú no tienes derecho de hablar de sasuke, tu no, acabas de dejar a hinata chan sin su hermano gemelo, me acabas de arrebatar a mi mejor amigo dijo mirándolo con ojos rojos – voy a matarte

Kakashi sintió la liberación DEL chacra y pensó en naruto de inmediato

-que es posible que por primera vez en la historia el sello se haya roto, no, no es eso es posible que una cantidad del chacra del zorro se allá liberado pero el sello no se ha roto, tengo que acabar con esto pensó kakashi

-bien zabuza que te parece si acabamos con esto dijo kakashi sacando un pergamino y su pulgar lo paso por una de sus heridas para llenarlo de sangre y luego pasarlo por el pergamino para invocar a sus perros

-me pregunto qué aras para terminar esto kakashi

Pero antes de que zabuza se diera cuenta unos perros lo habían capturado y se escuchó como la prisión de espejos era rota, no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar antes de que kakashi apareciera al frente de él

-jutsu cortador de relámpago dijo y en su mano apareció un especie de relámpago que estaba por atravesar a zabuza pero en el momento en que kakashi ataco su jutsu atravesó el cuerpo de dos personas. Kakashi era consciente de que naruto estaba haciendo destrozos y por ello ataco rápido y no se dio cuenta de la llegada del compañero de zabuza, haku.

Hinata había dejado a su clon junto con tazuna para ir a ver si sasuke estaba vivo, era consciente de que él sello de naruto había cedido un poco y que ahora estaba destrozando todo fuera de control pero primero debía saber si su hermano estaba vivo, rápidamente se acercó donde sasuke y se acercó a su corazón el cual latía débilmente

Hikari como puedo salvar a sasuke pregunto hinata

"comparte chacra"

Como pregunto hinata

"toma su mano y pásale una pequeña cantidad de chacra para que este fortalezca su corazón mientras te encargas de naruto"

Hinata tomo la mano de sasuke y concentro su chacra para poder traspasarle a su hermano no podía demorarse mucho tenía que ayudar a naruto cuando sintió que los latidos de sasuke aumentaban dejo de traspasarle chacra y apego su frente a la de él

-todo saldrá bien hermano te lo prometo dijo hinata y luego se dio vuelta para percatarse que la neblina se había esparcido y pudo ver a naruto completamente fuera de sí y a kakashi intentando retenerlo, hinata se mordió los labios y fue en su ayuda – kakashi dijo hinata – yo me encargo de naruto necesito que ayude a sasuke

-segura hinata, naruto está fuera de control – kakashi la miro serio

-lo sé pero después de todo yo soy como él dijo mirándolo con tristeza y kakashi sorprendido se dio cuenta que hinata sabia del demonio en su interior

-como sabes pregunto

-no es el momento kakashi – ella no lo miraba. Hinata parecía en otro mundo

-me encargare de sasuke tú de naruto y hinata cuídate

Hinata se acercó despacio donde naruto quien la miraba desafiante, poco a poco iba acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tocarle la mejilla pero este reacciono mal y tomo su muñeca doblándola completamente, hinata estaba experimentando mucho dolor

-naruto basta dijo mirándolo – debes controlarte dijo acercándose más sin importarle las consecuencias y lo abrazo. El demonio de naruto sonrió e hizo que el brazo de naruto traspasara el estómago de hinata por completo. Hinata gimió de dolor al sentir como el brazo de naruto la atravesaba, cerró los ojos para intentar olvidar el dolor que experimentaba miro a naruto de nuevo y suspiro su mejor amigo cuando tomara consciencia se volvería loco – naruto por favor no dejes que te controle, sasuke no está muerto – naruto parpadeo ante la información – y si dejas que él siga me mataras sin tener consciencia de ello, naruto yo te quiero por favor demuéstrale a todos que naruto namikaze será el próximo hokage de la aldea dijo cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba en un pasillo con agua y se escucha los gruñidos de un animal, comenzó a caminar hacia los sonidos y se sorprendió al ver a naruto en la jaula y no al zorro aunque este no estaba completamente afuera si estaba bastante afuera – naruto kun grito hinata para que lo escuchara – sasuke está vivo naruto no es tu culpa grito de nuevo y esta vez el rubio subió su mirada para conectarla con los negro de ella – sasuke vive naruto no dejes que te dominen vamos naruto serás el hokage debes ser fuerte grito de nuevo – por nosotros tres por tus padres por la aldea grito hinata – pelea como un hombre naruto o si no yo misma me encargare de hacer que el ramen se extinga dijo y naruto pareció reaccionar mas

-hina chan que demonios pasa pregunto

-nada naruto ahora sale de ese lugar dijo hinata

-donde estamos pregunto

-en un lugar donde no somos nada dijo hinata – es hora de volver naruto kun dijo acercándose a naruto sin importarle el ruido del demonio y tomando su mano – volvamos juntos naruto dijo tirándolo y haciendo que este le abrazara

-muchas gracias hina chan dijo naruto y hinata volvió abrir los ojos para encontrarse en su realidad con un naruto desmayado en sus brazos y ella misma apunto de hacerlo también

-naruto para eso somos los amigos dijo hinata antes de caer junto con naruto al suelo, todo se volvió borroso para hinata, le costaba respirar y tenía sueño

"maldita mocosa nos vas a matar" le grito hikari antes de que cerrara los ojos

Kakashi observo con horror como naruto atravesaba el estómago de hinata con sus manos no podía creer lo que pasaba, la sangre de hinata abandonaba con gran rapidez su cuerpo y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el chacra de color naranja abandono el cuerpo de naruto y se mesclo con el de hinata no eso es imposible y luego ambos cayeron al piso. Kakashi hizo dos clones para que le ayudaran a cagar a sasuke y naruto mientras el llevaba a hinata debían hacer una parada en casa de tazuna si se iban de inmediato hinata moriría desangrada y eso era algo que él no quería ver.

Un día después

Hinata empeoraba cada minuto que pasaba tsunami había intentado parar el sangrado pero no podía y naruto aún no despertada al igual que sasuke la misión había sido un existo, kakashi después de llevarlos a casa de tsunami había matado a gatou y todo había salido bien a excepción de esto y lo peor es que no podían salir de esa casa hinata se moría y ardía en fiebre y naruto junto con sasuke no despertaban. Kakashi había mandado una carta al hokage explicándole algunos detalles y enviarían ayuda solo esperaba que no se demoraran mucho.

En konoha el hokage daba vueltas por toda su oficina esperando a que dos de sus mejores anbus llegaran tenía una importante misión para ellos, se pasó su mano por el cabello desesperado lo poco que kakashi le escribió lo dejo helado y muy preocupado

-hokage sama dijeron ambos anbus llegando

-itachi, shisui tengo una misión para ustedes – el hokage estaba inquieto y lo notaron

-sucede algo hokage sama pregunto itachi

-kakashi me mando un pergamino que contenía una nota de ayuda dijo mirando a itachi en específico ya que este se había tensado de inmediato – la misión de hinata, sasuke y naruto se completó a la perfección pero sucedieron ciertos accidentes que no teníamos contado dijo suspirando – la misión cambio de rang el sello de naruto logro liberarse por unos minutos dijo y ellos se tensaron – fue porque vio morir a sasuke – itachi sentido una opresión en su corazón – pero hinata logro establecerlo dijo rápidamente al ver la reacción de itachi – pero hinata al intentar volver a naruto a la normalidad naruto la ataco y en estos momentos hinata uchiha está muriendo dijo rápidamente sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto – su misión consiste en traer de vuelta al equipo 7 dijo y ambos anbus desaparecieron

-hiashi y fugaku me matara y hana, mikoto y la misma kushina me descuartizaran – el hokage suspiro – hasta yo mismo tengo deseos de matarme por esto.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 planes

Dos anbus corrían a gran velocidad entre los arboles no había tiempo que perder el equipo 7 se estaba desvaneciendo cada segundo que pasaba. Ambos sabían que todo los segundos valían ellos no sabían que tan mal estaban y temían llegar tarde. Luego de tres horas de trayecto llegaron a la casa que el hokage les había informado y afuera de esta se encontraba kakashi, su ex compañero anbu

Itachi fue el primero en aterrizar y acercarse a él – donde están – fue lo primero que pregunto

-en las habitaciones – respondió kakashi

Itachi no necesito nada más para abrirse paso y entrar a la casa. Camino directo hasta las habitaciones y entro en donde se encontraban sus hermanos

-hay que irnos – shisui y kakashi miraron a itachi quien no despegaba su mirada de los cuerpos de sus hermanos – shisui llevaras a sasuke, kakashi tu a naruto y yo a hinata

Ambos obedecieron de inmediato y fueron a recoger a sus respectivos encargados. Cuando itachi tomo a hinata entre sus brazos y le acaricio su mejilla se dio cuenta de que esta ardía en fiebre

-hay que apurarnos – y sin decir más salió de la casa mientras abrazaba con fuerza a hinata y se aseguraba de tenerla a salvo. Ahora tenían que ser el doble de rápidos hinata estaba peor de lo que pensaba y seguramente estas horas eran cruciales

Mientras tanto en konoha el hokage miraba nervioso a su esposa y a sus amigos no sabía cómo decirles que sus hijos venían heridos no era llegar y decir "mikoto, fugaku, kushina la misión de nuestros hijos se cumplió pero ellos vienen heridos y es posible que mueran pero no se preocupen mikoto y fugaku ustedes tienen uno y kushina podemos tener otro" el solo pensar en eso le hacía estremecerse de seguro su esposa lo mataría por decir eso y sin mencionar a dos poseedores del sharingan

-y bien cariño que sucede – minato noto que el chacra de su esposa comenzaba a turbarse y era una clara señal de enfado. Ahora si estaba muerto

-bueno – se rasco la nuca nervioso – verán como saben sasuke, hinata y naruto estaban en una misión – los tres asintieron y el suspiro – la misión cambio de rango y fue completada con existo

-que paso – la voz fría de fugaku le hizo saber que estaba perdiendo los estribos

-el equipo 7 viene gravemente herido a konoha – el corazón de kushina y mikoto se detuvo por un instante y los siguientes latidos eran irregulares esa era posiblemente la peor noticia que le puedes decir a una madre. Fugaku no cambio de expresión pero por dentro estaba preocupado

-como están – kushina se acercó a su esposo y lo tomo de su capa y comenzó a sacudirlo fuertemente – minato habla que le paso a nuestro hijo

-no se los detalles kushina pero sé que están mal posiblemente naruto sea el único que este bien – kushina le miro confundida – no se los detalles, kakashi solo me pidió ayuda

-itachi y shisui fueron por ellos – mikoto lo miro seria

-si

-bien hay que ir al hospital de seguro será su primera parada – la voz autoritaria de fugaku hizo sobresaltar a mikoto y esta enseguida se puso a caminar junto a su marido al hospital aunque se preguntaba si debía decirle a hana y hiashi – fugaku tú crees…

-no – fugaku la interrumpió – primero debemos saber cómo están luego ellos

-entiendo respondió esta

Esperaron en el hospital a que llegaran itachi y shisui con sus hijos. Mikoto era la más nerviosa notablemente el solo pensar en que sus hijos eran los más heridos la hacía estremecerse, ninguna madre tiene que pasar esto no es la línea natural de la vida

Minato miro al pasillo. Itachi y shisui habían llegado – ya están aquí – afirmo

Por los pasillos del hospital se podía sentir la chacra de itachi que sin duda estaba perturbado y eso lograba poner más nerviosa a mikoto. Cuando itachi fue visible mikoto dejo de respirar. Entre sus brazos traía a hinata, la traía de manera protectora, su mirada no revelaba nada para los demás pero cosa diferente era mikoto ella era su madre y conocía a su hijo.

Las enfermeras quienes esperaban la llegada del equipo 7 fueron rápidamente a donde se encontraba hinata. Itachi con mucha delicadeza se las entrego y al mismo tiempo que él hacia esto llegaron kakashi y shisui con sasuke y naruto. Las enfermeras comenzaron a correr por el lugar y mikoto solo pudo ver la cara de su hijo menor para saber que podía perder a uno de sus hijos

-hay que operarla no hay tiempo que perder – la voz de la enfermera saco a mikoto de sus pensamientos y puso su atención en el cuerpo de su hija

Todo pasó rápido de un momento a otro hinata, naruto y sasuke ya no estaban y ella ni siquiera noto cuando se fueron

-que paso pregunto mikoto a el sensei de sus hijos

-la misión de escoltar a tazuna san cambio de rango en la mitad del camino era perseguido por un asesino de la niebla llamado zabuza – la mirada de kakashi estaba en el pasado – la primera vez que lo enfrentamos creímos vencerlo y matarlo pero apareció su compañero de equipo que era un infiltrado de la niebla y se lo llevo. Luego nos dimos cuenta que podía ser una trampa asique los entrene. Para cuando nos volvimos encontrar íbamos hinata, sasuke y yo ya que naruto se quedó dormido, fue entonces cuando nos volvimos a encontrar y yo luche contra zabuza y sasuke con haku – fugaku, minato e itachi le miraron raro ¿hinata quieta sin hacer nada? Era difícil de creer – le encargue a hinata que se hiciera cargo de tazuna por ello no interfirió

-asique hinata se quedó protegiendo a tazuna – fugaku no podía creer lo que escuchaba podía imaginar la impotencia de su hija al saber que su hermano luchaba y ella se quedaba sin hacer nada pero eso no explicaba como hinata quedo lastimada

-si – kakashi suspiro mirando hacia la nada – luego naruto apareció para ayudar a sasuke quien se encontraba atrapado en una prisión de vidrios y estoy seguro que si naruto no hubiera entrado sasuke habría salido de igual forma y bueno luego sasuke se interpuso entre un ataque dirigido a naruto y eso lo dejo prácticamente muerto

-kami – mikoto sentía que cada segundo era peor

-naruto al ver a su mejor amigo caer pensó que murió y libero el sello – kushina se dejó caer en uno de los asientos su hijo – y bueno luego de que terminara la lucha naruto estaba fuera de control y hinata logro controlar al zorro

-que – minato no pudo evitar sorprenderse como es posible que hinata pudiera controlar al zorro de las nueve colas

-la herida de hinata se la provoco naruto – el silencio volvió a surgir en la habitación – naruto atravesó con su brazo el estómago de hinata mientras ella intentaba volverlo a la normalidad – esta vez mikoto se dejó caer – pero hay algo más preocupante

-qué cosa pregunto itachi

-hinata sabe del demonio que duerme dentro de ella – respondió kakashi

-que – esta vez fue turno de fugaku para sorprenderse

Tres meses después

Hinata estaba sentada en el borde de la ventana de su ahora habitación. Llevaba tres meses en el hospital. Sasuke y naruto habían salido hace dos y ella tuvo que quedarse forzadamente dos meses más. Las cosas habían empeorado mucho danzo vigilaba cada movimiento dentro del hospital y tenía a sus anbus vigilándola lo que había pasado aquella vez a las afueras del clan se aria realidad. No sabía cuándo ni dónde pero danzo se encargaría de matarla y que mejor que ahora ella estaba herida y débil aunque pasaran dos meses más la herida aun no cerraba por completo la explicación era que el chacra del kyubi impedía que se completara el sanado

-buenas noticias – naruto y sasuke entraron a la habitación – hoy te sacaran de aquí

-ya era hora – hinata les miro con una sonrisa

-hina yo – naruto se acercó a ella y le tomo la mano. Hinata acaricio su mejilla y suspiro sabía lo que iba a decir

-basta naruto no fue tu culpa todo está bien – hinata intentaba ser positiva

-pudiste morir – él estaba desesperado

-estoy bien y vamos de aquí odio los hospitales – hinata se paró de donde se encontraba

Cuando hinata entro al clan uchiha muchos miembros del lugar la saludaron y ella respondió a cada uno de ellos con una sonrisa. Hinata esperaba llegar a su casa lo más rápido que pudiera e irse a su habitación para dormir cómodamente en su cama pero sus planes fueron olvidados al ver al matrimonio hyuga en la sala tomando té con sus padres

-madre, padre, hiashi sama, hana sama – hinata entro e hizo una reverencia seguida por su hermano y amigo – me alegra que estén presentes

-veo que te han dado de alta – menciono su padre aunque era lógico por alguna razón que hinata no lograba comprender la tensión se había colocado en la sala cuando ellos entraron – pensé que sería hasta mañana

-hinata- ototo es muy escandalosa cuando de libertad se trata – sasuke comento mientras se dirigía al patio seguido por naruto

-padre, sabes si shisui san se encuentra en su casa

-no lo sé hinata

-iré a verlo necesito hablar algo con él – sonriendo hinata hizo una reverencia y salió

Hinata salió de la casa a paso lento necesitaba ver a shisui pero si se apresuraba podría alertar a los anbus infiltrados del clan. Ella se encontraba cansado emocionalmente no había segundo en el que no pensara en la amenaza que danzo significaba y en que planeaba y porque ella. Apenas fue consciente de que había llegado a casa de su primo y entro en ella

-tío, tía – hizo una reverencia al llegar – se encuentra shisui

-si pasa está en su habitación – hinata comenzó a caminar a la habitación de shisui – me alegra que te recuperaras hinata – menciono su tía

-gracias

Ella siguió su camino y doblo en la esquina para entrar a la habitación de su primo shisui el cual se encontraba dormido en el suelo con las piernas en la cama y las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas

-shisui – hinata se acercó y comenzó a moverlo suavemente – shisui – pero este no respondía. Se acercó más y comenzó a golpear sus mejillas con leves cachetadas y no despertaba. Suspirando hinata se arrodillo y grito – shisui – este abrió rápidamente los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante asustado sin notar que el rostro de su prima se encontraba cerca del suyo y la beso.

Fueron solos unos segundos antes de que hinata volviera a tomar consciencia de sus actos y se separara de su primo sonrojándose de sobremanera como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración era rápida

-hinata…esto…yo – shisui se encontraba nervioso imaginando la reacción de su primo al enterarse que había besado a su hermana, itachi era de temer – esto fue un error y no es necesario que itachi se entere cierto – pregunto con esperanzas y hinata tontamente asintió con las mejillas aun sonrojadas – tu venias a algo ¿verdad? – pregunto shisui cambiando el tema y hinata volvió así dejando un poco el sonrojo pero aún seguía presente y asintió

-shisui hay anbus de danzo infiltrados en el clan – menciono

-lo sabía pero no es eso – shisui la miraba intensamente

-su vigilancia en mi aumente de sobremanera cuando estoy sola, cuando me acerco a itachi, padre, minato sama, kakashi sensei o a ti desaparecen de inmediato – explico

-tienes algo en mente pregunto

-no mucho realmente – contesto esta – creo que danzo quiere algo de mí y si aumento la vigilancia es porque quiere saber todos mis movimientos ahora que estoy herida

-aun no ataca – aseguro shisui – danzo ha comenzado a actuar raro últimamente apenas es notorio pero sé que él nota que lo miro, itachi también lo nota aunque él no sabe lo que pasa. Danzo está esperando que la paz termine antes de que comience la tormenta

-algo inusual dentro de los anbu pregunto hinata

-quieren subirte de rango – menciono haciendo que hinata se sobresaltara – danzo y otro miembros del consejo creen que eres capaz de convertirte en anbu a esta edad después de todo eres un genio

-acercarme al enemigo

-el hokage lo desaprobó al igual que tu padre y hiashi sama

-edad por edad. El error de los uchiha

-si me preguntas esos tres planean algo

-te creo pero necesito que sigan así

-el hokage es admirado por muchos dentro del consejo por ello no eres anbu. No eres chuunin y tampoco eres jounin. El hokage objeto que debes cumplir el ciclo antes de convertir en anbu y eso no hizo feliz a danzo

-entonces estamos viviendo la paz antes de la tormenta

-posiblemente

-o estamos en la tormenta

-de cualquier forma hina debemos prevenirnos ¿no crees que es mejor decirle a itachi? Pregunto

-no, niisan actuara correctamente sin duda pero se preocupara demasiado por mí y me vigilara además corremos peligro que danzo se entere y los mande a ambos a misiones

-itachi deberá enterarse cuando las cosas estén por suceder – completo shisui

-necesitamos un plan b e itachi lo es – hinata miro a su primo directamente y su mente la traiciono recordando el beso anterior – shisui – menciono seria – si alguien se entera de este beso te mato – seguido de esto hinata abandono la habitación dejando a un shisui pensativo "de seguro itachi me mata si se entera" pensó tocándose los labios y sonriendo


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 días normales antes de la tormenta

Hinata corría por el bosque intentando así olvidar lo que estaba pasando en su vida tal vez pronto ya no podría respirar y nunca tendría una familia o peor no se volvería la mejor kunoichi de toda la historia. Habían pasado dos meses desde el beso con shisui y no lo había visto desde entonces aunque la verdad es que ambos se evitaban aún era una situación vergonzosa de recordar. Los anbus seguían sus pasos en la distancia pensando que ella no lo había notado. Itachi estaba en una misión, sasuke y naruto entrenaban, kakashi sentado observando la piedra de los caídos y ella huyendo

"deberías tranquilarte eres estresante" – hikari la saco de sus pensamientos – "no tengo intenciones de morir aun y espero que tú tampoco aun debemos hacer muchas cosas"

Supongo que intentar saber que planeas es imposible verdad – hinata paro al frente de la cascada y se quitó la chaqueta que traía encima para lanzarse al agua – me pregunto porque me elegiste a mi

"tu ADN es perfecto para mí" – hinata nadaba por el manto de agua y veía a los peces moverse en armonía con el agua – "tus padres aun no tocan el tema del demonio"

No – teniendo la necesidad de respirar hinata salió a la superficie en busca de aire – ellos parecen evitar el asunto

"así son siempre reaccionan igual aunque debo de admitir que ellos tuvieron las agallas para criarte"

Hinata, quien pasaba sus manos por el cabello noto otra presencia que no eran de los anbus e intrigado volteo su cuerpo para ver a un miembro del clan observarla con una sonrisa y ahora que lo pensaba no lo había visto nunca

-quien eres y que quieres – menciono sin tratar de ser amable su mal humor se lo llevaría ese chico por interrumpirla

-hayato uchiha, chuunin y me pareció ver a una chica linda por aquí y pensé que estaba en problemas – el chico sin pudor alguno recorrió el cuerpo de hinata con la mirada – que edad tienes pregunto

-10 y tu – hinata estaba algo cohibida por la mirada del chico y si no se controlaba iba a sonrojarse

-10 – el chico parecía sorprendido – tienes senos y tienes tan solo 10 años – exclamo sorprendido y como hinata lo había pensado se sonrojo ante su ultimo comentario

-ah – su rostro estaba rojo con el de un tomate – que diablos haces mirándome

-bueno eres linda y pensé que tendrías como mi edad pero veo que eres más pequeña – el chico se acercó un poco más a ella mientras hinata salía del agua y se ponía su chaqueta – cierto tengo 13 años y si me permites decirte tienes más senos que muchas chicas de mi edad – otro comentario que hizo que hinata se volviera a sonrojar acaso ese chico no sabía de pudor

-eres un pervertido – menciono esta sonrojada

-por cierto cómo te llamas

-hinata uchiha – el chico se paralizo por el momento y hinata sonrió nerviosamente

-eres la hija del líder del clan – eso no era una pregunta más bien una afirmación – tu hermano es anbu y tu primo igual. Tu familia es increíble. Tu madre fue una gran kunoichi del clan y ahora tu hermano gemelo y tu están haciendo leyenda en el clan, hinata uchiha despertó a los ojos rojos a los cuatro años

-si bien yo debo irme – hinata estaba nerviosa era la primera vez que un chico le decía que tenía senos grandes para su edad. Ella ni siquiera había pensado en que su cuerpo estaba cambiando y él ya lo había notado

-eres fantástica te acompaño a tu casa pregunto

-no – exclamo hinata alzando un poco la voz – es decir mis hermanos son algo sobreprotectores asique adiós – hinata comenzaba a caminar con intenciones claras de alejarse del extraño pero este la sujeto del brazo y puso sus labios sobre los de ella – no – chillo hinata espantada y el chico sonreía divertido

-era para que me recordaras ahora tengo una misión rango b y quien sabe tal vez no vuelva – el chico se acercó con claros motivos de volver a besarla

-muerte entonces – hinata se comenzaba a enfadar quien se creía ese chico para besarla apenas lo conocía y ya le dijo que tenía senos grandes para su edad y la besaba – y si vuelves hacer eso – activo su línea sucesora logrando que el chico diera un paso atrás por instinto – te matare sin piedad

-que ruda – bromeo el chico aunque estaba algo asustado

-púdrete – hinata comenzó a correr por los árboles y el chico suspiro cuando se perdió de su visión

-serás mi novia hinata uchiha

Hinata llego a su casa para enterarse que itachi volvió más rápido de lo que esperaba y tenían dos "invitados" a cenar; shisui y naruto. En cuanto volvió lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse sobre su hermano mayor y enterrar su cara en su pecho. Los presentes alzaron una ceja pero no hicieron ningún comentario cuando hinata hacia eso generalmente era porque tenía una crisis nerviosa

-hina ototo te encuentras bien – itachi intento en vano establecer una conversación con su hermana ya que esta gruño y se enterró en su pecho aún más

-estúpido, estúpido, estúpido – era lo único que decía hinata quien con coraje recordaba al niño pelinegro que se había topado en el bosque – AHHH – grito frustrada saliendo del pecho de su hermano y sentando a su lado con la cabeza escondida entre las piernas

-hinata – la dulce voz de su madre hizo que saliera de su escondite emocional – quieres hablar – hinata asintió – solas – y esta volvió a asentir

Ambas caminaron a la habitación de hinata y mikoto cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara y antes de lo que pensó su hija la estaba abrazando con fuerza

-que pasa hinata – la voz de su madre lograba relajar a hinata y más cuando esta comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos no había nada mejor que sentir el olor a tu madre y esa paz que transmitía al mismo tiempo que sin proponérselo su olor transmitía protección

-no puedo más madre – la voz de hinata era un murmuro – estoy agotada emocionalmente cada día es un martirio para mí, siento que en cualquier momento me matare – mikoto se tensó – porque no pobre aguantar la presión

-porque no me dices que te agobia

-no puedo madre, confió en ti plenamente te confiaría mi vida sin dudarlo pero entre menos sepas mejor

-bien entonces ha pasado algo hoy que hizo que tu equilibrio de paz se alborotara – mikoto hizo una sonrisa traviesa claro que hinata no podía apreciarla – un chico tal vez – pregunto y hinata salto inconscientemente, bingo pensó mikoto

-nada de lo que piensas – aclaro rápidamente hinata quien se sacaba la chaqueta y se alejaba de su madre y la lanzaba a su cama su chaqueta para quedar con la húmeda maya que traía

-oh – mikoto no tuvo que preguntarle a su hija nada mas ya que observo unos pequeños bultos en el pecho de su hija y sonrió la pubertad estaba llegando a temprana edad a su hija – te preocupa eso

-no lo había notado te lo juro – mikoto rio cuando su hijo comenzó a sonrojarse – pero escuche un comentario – hinata no pensaba decirle a su madre que un chico lo noto porque posiblemente sasuke y naruto estuvieran escuchando y en la sala shisui e itachi intentaran hacer lo mismo – y porque

-esto… - fue turno para mikoto de ponerse nerviosa se supone que esta charla la tendría en unos dos años tal vez tres no ahora – bien pero primero – se dio vuelta y golpeo la puerta – más les vale no estar escuchando conversaciones entre madre e hija – grito – bueno hinata lo que sucede ahora es que estas entrando a una etapa donde las hormonas empiezan a revolucionarse en tu cuerpo y como mujer surgen cambios como el crecimiento de los senos y enancha miento de las caderas…

Minutos más tarde

Mikoto salía de la habitación de su hija con una sonrisa y hinata sonrojada al máximo era gracioso verla sonrojarse y tartamudear cuando estaba nerviosa y mikoto había usado todo eso en su contra

-hinata que paso pregunto sasuke al notar las mejillas de su hermana

-no quieres saberlo – la voz de hinata era apenas un susurro – es horrible – e inconscientemente apretó sus piernas

-bien – sasuke no estaba seguro de querer entrar en aquella zona y pensó que sería correcto seguir el consejo de su hermana

La cena fue una eternidad para hinata aun rondaba en su cabeza las palabras sostén y sangrado, sacudió la cabeza intentado no pensar en ello. Durante la cena para mala suerte de hinata su mirada se conectó con la de shisui y se volvió a sonrojar haciendo que este lo hiciera también pero en un menor tono haciendo que tres pares de ojos negros y unos azules miraran curiosamente a shisui. Luego de cena mikoto ordeno que sus hijos fueran a sus respectivas habitaciones y descansaran también envió a itachi a la casa del hokage para devolver a su hijo. Dos horas después de intentar en vano dormir hinata se levantó de su habitación y fue a la de su hermano gemelo

-sasuke – susurro moviendo a su hermano – sasuke

-hmp – murmuro entre dormido

-puedo dormir contigo pregunto

-has lo que quieras – menciono haciéndole un hueco y volviendo a dormir. Hinata sonrió y se acostó al lado de su hermano abrazándolo y dejando que los pensamientos volaran

Los siguientes días fueron un infierno para hinata. Su madre había decidido decirles a kushina y hana que sus senos habían crecido más de lo normal. Otra vergüenza para ella fue entrar a la tienda de lencería y probarse el brasier más pequeño que tenían y que este ni siquiera le cruzara tuvo que seguir buscando y probándose hasta que dio con su talla que resulto ser cuatro veces más grande que la del principio y ahora tenía que aprender a usar los molestos brasieres pero era algo que se le venía encima asique hinata intento relajarse y no darle tanta importancia al asunto. Pero su madre no se detuvo hay hizo que comprara suficientes brasieres para un año y de distintos tamaños ya que según ella sus senos estaban en crecimientos y era imposible saber cuándo se detendrían. Para colmo cuando volvió a casa y pensó que estaría a salvo, su hermano mayor menor junto con naruto observaban curiosos las bolsas que traía en las manos y quisieron curiosear su contenido como resultado salieron golpeados. Definitivamente ese no era el día de hinata.

La siguiente mañana hinata salió temprano de su casa y se dirigió donde su probablemente única amiga tenten. Ella era dos años mayor que hinata, compañera de equipo de neji y lee pero sobre todo era mujer. Tenten era conocida por su manejo en armas a larga distancia, su cabello era recogido con dos tomates y era la única que conocía los secretos de hinata a profundidad. Ella y hinata se hicieron buenas amigas hace un par de meses, hinata jamás pensó confiar tan rápido en una persona pero por una vez en su vida decidió tomar el riesgo y no fallo

-buenos días – hizo una reverencia a los padres de tenten – se encuentra tenten

-en su habitación – hinata volvió hacer una reverencia de despedida y se dirigió a la habitación de tenten. Siguió derecho por el pasillo y doblo en una esquina, tercera puerta a la derecha – hola tenten – menciono hinata entrando a la habitación de su amiga

-hinata no esperaba verte – tenten estaba al frente de espejo haciéndose su peinado diario hinata la observo en cada movimiento – deseas algo – pregunto

-tenten – hinata se sonrojo y tenten lo vio por el espejo asique se giró para quedar al frente de su amiga – porque a los chicos mayores le interesan los senos

La pregunta dejo a tenten paralizada y sonrojada

-este…bueno – tenten hacia pausas entre las palabras y no sabía cómo responderle a su amiga – es porque son hombres y a ellos les gusta eso y hina chan no me preguntes esas cosas

Hinata sonrió divertida al ver a tenten sonrojada – te ha pasado

-hinata – reprocho roja como un tomate

-pues a mí si – tenten la miro con los ojos abiertos – un chico que es un año mayor que tú me dijo que mis senos eran grandes para tener solo 10 años

-hina chan la próxima vez que alguien te diga eso golpéalo y no dejes que preguntas como esa ocupen tu mente

-gracias tenten ibas de salida

-entrenamiento y ustedes no pregunto

-no kakashi sensei y hokage sama decidieron darnos un tiempo para que sanaran bien nuestras lesiones – hinata sonrió y suspiro – adiós tenten nos vemos

-adiós hina chan

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la aldea uno de los ancianos miraba por la ventana con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su plan pronto se llevaría a cabo y si hinata uchiha no quería colaborar tendría que matarla nada ni nadie impediría lo que estaba a punto de suceder dentro de las cuatro paredes de konoha

-danzo sama – uno de los anbus a su servicio – todo listo

-bien – la sonrisa de danzo se hizo más grande – ya sabes si itachi y shisui uchiha irán de misión para ese día

-hokage sama no tiene intención de mandarlos a misiones por ahora al parecer ambos están entrenando

-bien y hinata uchiha

-los otros consejeros a último momento lograron convencer al hokage para darle una misión en solitario a la chica uchiha

-bien y cuando será avisada

-mañana

-bien quiero que mañana traigas a uchiha hinata a la sala de reuniones y asegúrate que el hokage, fugaku y hiashi no se enteren de la pequeña reunión

-hai

Se avecinaba una fuerte tormenta para konoha. Los días de paz habían terminado para la aldea y pronto un nuevo regimiento sometería a la aldea dándole el poder necesario para hacerse más y más fuerte

* * *

holaa hoy les traigo otro capitulo de destino y respondere unas preguntas

sauhina si abra interancion entre el clan hyuga y hinata especialmente entre las hermanas y si hinata tendra un amor que tendra durante unos capitulos y sobre el tema con sasuke es posible que cuando ella cumpla 14 comiencen a interactuar más como pareja pero tambien es posible que hinata se de cuenta antes que siente algo por su hermano y quiera evitarlo siendo sincera aun no lo decido

MitcheLove umm casi siempre subo despues de una semana un capitulo o dos


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 golpe de estado parte 1

El sol no apareció aquella mañana, a pesar de ser verano el sol se había negado hacer su aparición. Las nubes rodeaban a toda la aldea y el aire traía consigo el olor a sangre y destrucción

Es el día – fue el primer pensamiento de hinata cuando se levantó aquella mañana. Todo parecía normal pero nada lo estaba.

Salió de su casa temprano y recorrió toda konoha dejando pequeños sellos escondidos entre los árboles o rocas. Los anbu aún no la perseguían y debía ser bastante rápida para no ser encontrada. Aunque no sabía que tramaba danzo ella presentía que no sería nada bueno. Cuando volvió a casa, su madre mikoto, preparaba el desayuno, su padre fugaku, bebía una taza de té mientras leía el periódico, su hermano itachi, miraba entretenido como sasuke entrenaba a las afueras de la casa y sin ser consciente hinata había activado su sharingan para grabar en su memoria aquel momento

-donde estabas cariño – mikoto quien preparaba el desayuno se dio cuenta de la llegada de su hija

-tenia algunos asuntos que resolver esta mañana, madre

-bien – mikoto no quiso seguir preguntándole a su hija respetaba la privacidad de sus hijos hasta cierto punto

-hinata – fugaku llamo a su hija menor – ya te has recuperado de tus lesiones

-casi por completo, padre

-aun no cierra por completo la herida de tu estomago

-casi cierra padre

-bien

El desayuno fue en silencio, nadie quería hablar, cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Hinata fue la primera en terminar junto con sasuke. Sus entrenamientos estaban muy abandonados y era hora de retomarlos antes de que volvieran a tomar misión de nuevo

-sasuke iré por naruto ayer no lo vi y no pude decirle

-yo iré por kakashi sensei

La mañana fue agitada estaban fuera de forma. Naruto y sasuke entrenaban entre ellos ya que las heridas de hinata aún no sanaban por completo y mientras ellos hacían eso hinata practicaba jutsu médicos básicos, moldeaba chacra y emanaba en pequeñas cantidades el chacra de hikari. Kakashi se había dado cuenta que hinata comenzaba a quedarse dormida mientras sus otros alumnos entrenaban

-hinata porque no duermes – pregunto kakashi

Hinata no respondió y simplemente se dedicó hacer lo que su sensei sugirió.

Luego de un par de horas de entrenamiento, sasuke se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba durmiendo y sonrió de lado

-teme porque hinata parece agotada últimamente – pregunto naruto

-hinata vive en mi casa y es mi hermana gemela dobe pero no sé qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza mi hermana, cada vez que pienso que estamos cerca pasa algo y nos aleja

-hina chan ha cambiado mucho en estos meses parece más distante que antes

-no es bueno hablar de personas que están durmiendo – tanto sasuke como naruto se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de hinata – es de mala educación

-hina chan – naruto se rasco la nuca nerviosamente

-tsk – sasuke aunque no lo mostrara también estaba nervioso

-que les parece si damos 10 vueltas alrededor de konoha

-es buena idea – comento kakashi – tendrían mejor resistencia

-bien entonces a dar 10 vueltas por la aldea – grito naruto y sasuke negó con la cabeza

Para hinata correr 10 vueltas debería ser relativamente fácil pero al darse cuenta que entre más corría más le dolía el estómago termino bajando la velocidad haciendo que sus compañeros hicieran lo mismo. Se maldigo por ser débil y no poder soportar el dolor aunque había veces en que el dolor le recordaba que estaba viva

-hina chan tu estas bien pregunto naruto

-claro que si – hinata no los miro ellos sabrían que mentía

-como digas – sasuke siguió corriendo ya que aún les faltaban 2 vueltas

-hey teme espérame

Cuando el equipo 7 termino su entrenamiento eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche y hinata sintió una gran cantidad de anbus reuniéndose y dos se acercaban a ella y hinata sabía perfectamente quienes eran esos anbus. Aprovechando que la noche era oscura hinata se mordió el pulgar e invoco a un clon de sangre quien se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche y ella seguía caminando con su equipo.

-adiós chicos nos vemos mañana – naruto se despidió de sus amigos mientras emprendía camino a su casa

-adiós naruto – hinata le dedico una sonrisa

-hmp

Sasuke y hinata siguieron su camino para llegar al clan uchiha pero entre más se acercaban la presencia de los anbus se hacía más presente

-hinata porque nos siguen dos anbus – la peli azul miro sorprendida al pelinegro ¿también se había dado cuenta? – no soy idiota su presencia se nota a kilómetros dos opciones ellos lo hacen a propósito o son los anbus más idiotas de todos

-no lo sé sasuke pero ve a casa y dile a padre

-no te dejare sola – sasuke frunció el seño

-los conozco no te preocupes

-bien si no llegas en dos horas abra guerra

Los dos anbus se dejaron ver cuando hinata quedo sola

-hokage sama desea verla

-mi padrino desea verme – incrédula hinata frunció el seño

-tiene una misión para usted

-bien vamos

Los tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo y aparecieron en la oficina del ¿consejo? Hinata miro confundida a los anbus porque estaban en ese lugar no era que su padrino lo había llamado

-"si serás idiota tienes suerte que sasuke le esté contando a tu padre lo que paso con los anbus y más que este con tu padrino"

-porque mierda estoy aquí – la peli azul no tenía intenciones de ser cortes algo malo estaba por suceder y su clon de sangre estaba atento a cualquier orden de su dueña

-que modales – hinata asesino con la mirada a danzo – pensé que eras más inteligente

-la misión es cierta mi padre menciono algo

-es cierto pero primero escúchanos hinata san – danzo comenzaba a moverse por la habitación – veras mañana abra un golpe de estado

El cuerpo de la morena dejo de moverse – porque – fue lo único que pudo decir

-el hokage lo está haciendo mal y tu como una defensora de la aldea sabrás que es la mejor decisión que se está tomando

-me estas jodiendo – hinata perdió los estribos y elevo la voz – el mandato de minato sama es el mejor que ha tenido konoha y me dices que aran un golpe de estado porque lo está haciendo mal

-no lo está haciendo mal el hokage está tomando malas decisiones

-esto se debe a la posible alianza entre la niebla y nosotros

-la niebla es el enemigo de konoha

-no me jodas entre menos guerras mejor

-mira niña las cosas son así de simple te unes a nosotros sí o no

-que te hace pensar que yo uchiha hinata hija de uno de los mejores amigos del hokage y ahijada de él te apoyaría a ti para tu estúpido plan – la voz de la chica era fría

-pues si no aceptas morirás – la expresión de hinata no cambio en lo absoluto – en la misión que harás ahora irán anbus detrás de ti y te mataran sin piedad

-hokage sama se acerca – un anbu apareció de la nada

-tu plan se va a la borda

-no mi querida hinata si tu abres la boca kushina y mikoto morirán – hinata empezaba a odiar cada vez más a ese sujeto – hay dos anbus vigilando a kushina y mikoto puedes decirle a minato y mientras él se prepara para atacarnos yo activare un sello que ara que mis anbus ataquen a tu madre y a tu tía asique que decides hinata ¿vivir o morir?

-hijo de puta – menciono una furiosa hinata

-hinata que haces aquí – la voz de su padre hizo eco en la sala hinata y danzo se daban miradas de muerte

-solo me daban las ordenes de mi misión padre – danzo sonrió asique la niña prefería morir antes de ver morir a sus seres queridos que estúpida era – madre te envió mis cosas

-si ten – fugaku le lanzo una mochila con todo lo que necesitaría para la misión

-nos vemos es un largo camino – hinata desapareció de la habitación mientras 5 anbus salían de sus puestos y comenzaban a seguirla

Su clon de sangre recibió órdenes específicas; buscar a shisui y advertirle. Hinata clon comenzó a correr entre los arboles desapareciendo su presencia y entrando al clan uchiha pasando desapercibida nadie podía verla, solo shisui su plan no podía fallar

-hinata – el clon paro en seco ¿había fallado? Se giró para ver al idiota chico hayato – a dónde vas

-no te importa – el clon activo el sharingan y lo tomo por la camisa – y por tu bien no le digas a nadie que me has visto

-porque tan agresiva hinata

-no molestes – el clon lo soltó y comenzó a correr para entrar a su casa pero por la habitación de itachi donde estaba él y shisui

Segundos antes de que hinata interrumpiera en la habitación de itachi, él y shisui tenían una conversación nada agradable para el segundo

-shisui – la fría voz de su primo hizo que se estremeciera ya se la venia venir – porque usted se sonrojo al igual que hinata ese día en la cena

-Ahh esto – shisui comenzó a balbucear incoherencias – no es nada

-tu sonrojándose – itachi lo miraba seriamente

-bien pero fue un accidente itachi enserio – itachi levante una ceja. Le pareció gracioso ver a su primo darle explicaciones de algo que no entendía – yo bese a hinata – susurro muy bajito y nada oíble

-que pregunto

-que bese a hinata – volvió a susurrar

-shisui no te entiendo

-QUE BESE A HINATA – grito y se tapó la boca cuando itachi activo su sharingan

-tu besaste a mi hermana – un aura maligna comenzó a desprender itachi

-fue un accidente

-tu besaste a mi hermanita – itachi comenzó a acercarse a shisui

Pero antes de que lo tocara hinata apareció entre las ventanas – hina – menciono shisui

-hinata tú y shisui se besaron – el clon de hinata se sonrojo

-esto itachi niisan yo solo soy un clon – menciono e itachi frunció el ceño por el cuerpo del supuesto clon de hinata corría sangre y chacra a quien engañaba – soy un clon de sangre de hinata sama – explico

-clon de sangre – pregunto shisui

-basta de preguntas – el clon se acercó a shisui – danzo planea un golpe de estado para mañana

La habitación quedo en silencio – que – itachi fue el primero en hablar

-porque lo anbus te seguían – ignorando la pregunta de itachi, shisui le pregunto al clon

-danzo quiere que me una al golpe de estado

-te negaste por ello enviaste a un clon

-hai

-donde está la original hinata

-en una misión a suna. Es posible que la original hinata no vuelva viva

Itachi se tensó por completo no entendía lo que pasaba – porque hinata no volverá convida – y aun así no dejaría que nada le sucediera

-itachi niisan danzo tiene vigilado a madre y kushina sama. Danzo le advirtió a hinata que si no se unía y hablaba mataría a su madre y a kushina sama, hinata decidió morir. Cinco anbus van detrás de hinata sama

-bien iremos

-no – el clon se interpuso entre ellos – tu deberías entenderlo niisan la aldea es más importante en estos momentos

-que quieres decir – la mandíbula de itachi estaba completamente tensa

-itachi niisan mañana atacaran al hokage intentaran matarlo tú debes proteger a los namikaze, shisui tú debes advertirles a los hyuga. Mañana atacaran primero a los tres grandes clanes de la aldea padre debe enterase y los demás clanes igual pero si hablamos ahora danzo lo sabrá nos está vigilando

-hablaremos en clave

-si

-bien hinata vuelve convida

-es casi imposible niisan estoy débil por el entrenamiento y mis heridas se abrirán si me dan un ataque directo

-hinata… - itachi no termino de hablar cuando el clon de hinata se había extinguido

Una pelea se estaba llevando acabo a un par de kilómetros de konoha, 5 anbus peleaban con una genin y estaban ganando. Si la genin hubiera estado normal tal vez hubiera podido con dos o tres o por lo menos con uno pero ese no era el caso 5 anbus peleaban con un genin lastimado y con una herida abierta por un ataque que recibió directo

Hinata uchiha era quien peleaba con los anbus sola y herida ella sabía que moriría y no temía morir su mensaje había sido entregado y solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo empeorara para ella

-la niña no era tan fuerte después de todo – el anbu que conoció aquellas vez a las afuera de su clan la miraba con una sonrisa burlona – besa el suelo uchiha

La chica le sonrió nunca rogaría por su vida después de todo era una uchiha – púdrete

-no estás en una posición para ofender – el anbu se acercó a ella y le tomo el rostro – hasta eres linda con toda esa sangre cubriendo tu rostro – seguido de esas palabras la lanzo al suelo – será un placer acabar con tu vida pero ahora debo irme

-abandonas una lucha – la voz de la chica era burlona

-tenia cierto tiempo para jugar contigo lo lamento por abandonar tu muerte – burlonamente el anbu tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo corto – tu familia se pondrá tan triste uchiha

-muérete – hinata tenía la pequeña esperanza de acabar con los anbus que se quedaran con ella o por lo menos convencerlos de no matarla

-vamos – el líder de los anbus desapareció con dos más dejando solo a dos con hinata

-no estamos de acuerdo con esto uchiha san pero ordenes son ordenes – el anbu se acercaba a hinata con un kunai en la mano

-traicionaran a su hokage – hinata intentaba hacer que se tranquilizaran y pensaran

-lo lamento uchiha san – el anbu la tomo de los cabellos y se colocó detrás de ella con en kunai en su cuello. Hinata en ningún momento cerro los ojos su vista estaba fija en el otro anbu. Ella morirá dignamente no rogaría y no demostraría temor ante nadie

-sasuke – su voz era un susurro y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar a su hermano – vive – el anbu presiono el kunai contra su piel.

La escena vivida aquella mañana paso por la mente de hinata. Esperaba que su familia sobreviviera y que evitaran el golpe de estado

-"si mueres me asegurare de hacer tu vida un infierno" – sin embargo hikari no estará dispuesta a morir y hinata lo sabía – "eres un ninja de konoha rindiéndose eres una vergüenza para tu aldea" – las palabras de hikari hicieron eco en la mente de hinata y aunque esta muchas veces no estaba de acuerdo con ella esta vez sí lo estuvo

Todo paso rápido de un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo sin ninguna herida y el anbu que la sujetaba se encontraba a unos metros de distancia

-hola hi na ta – el chico que llego marco cada letra del nombre de hinata y esta sonrió divertida de todas las personas a quien espero nunca se imaginó que fuera él – no es divertido ver a dos anbu intentando matar a un genin

-quien eres – el segundo anbu lo observo relajadamente

-hayato uchiha y mi deber como uchiha es proteger a la hija del líder

-uchiha cierra esa boca – hinata se paró del suelo y se giró a verlo él se parecía bastante a sasuke incluso más que itachi – pero me alegra que llegaras

-nunca imagine que hinata uchiha se dejara matar

-estaba a punto de atacar aunque no me creas – la voz de hinata sonaba divertida tal vez después de esto no lo odie tanto pensó divertida

-bien a atacar

Ambos uchihas activaron su línea sucesora y se lanzaron contra un anbu

Para cualquier persona que viera el combate pensaría que hinata y hayato se conocían hace años pero esa no era la verdad. Ambos estaban bastante coordinados para ser conocidos pero debían serlo después de todo luchaban contra anbus

Hayato uchiha era un chuunin graduado como el segundo mejor de su clase superado por su compañero de equipo ryu. Pero para ser chuunin era bastante bueno

-jutsu bola de fuego – al ser un uchiha manejaba el elemento de fuego

-jutsu sombra atrapante – el anbu atrapo a hayato en un jutsu de sombra y hinata arqueo una ceja ¿era posible? Tenían entendido que solo los nara y un par de ninjas podían hacer jutsus de sombra

-jutsu dragón de hielo – hinata activo su jutsu y lo lanzo contra el enemigo de hayato y lo atrapo en este

Rápidamente se llevó una mano a su estómago la herida comenzaba a sangrar más ahora que estaba en movimiento pero mientras ella estuviera en combate ninguno de sus compañeros moriría

-jutsu clon de sangre – en una nube blanca apareció otra hinata completamente igual – ayuda a hayato – ordeno la original

Pronto la situación era totalmente o puesta a la anterior una genin y un chuunin estaban derrotando a dos anbus y era oficial que ellos morirían

-últimas palabras – la voz del uchiha era fría y siniestra

-no deberían ser de esos rangos

-jutsu control de hielo

La cara de hinata no tenía expresión al ver como ambos anbus morían en sus manos era la primera vez que mataba a un aliado y era la primera vez que mataba. Cerró los ojos y suspiro aun podía escuchar los gritos de los anbus al sentir el hielo en sus cuellos

-la primera vez siempre es difícil – el chico murmuro – debemos volver a konoha

-no dijo rápidamente hinata – nos mataran apenas lleguemos – entonces la chica cayo de rodillas al suelo vomitando sangre hayato se acercó y la tomo entre sus brazos

-todo estará bien – murmuro mientras caminaba a la siguiente aldea

-sasuke – susurro la chica antes de caer en la oscuridad

Esa mañana en el complejo uchiha había un aire distinto y eso lo noto de inmediato sasuke al despertar ya luego de darse un baño y vestirse fue a desayunar para encontrarse con toda su familia excepto con su hermana

-madre, padre – saludo mientras tomaba su puesto en la mesa – donde esta hinata – pregunto curioso

-le han dado una misión en solitario ayer por la noche – sasuke se tensó ¿era por eso que los anbus los seguían? No definitivamente no porque si fuera por ello abrían bajando en vez de seguirlos ¿era una excusa? Entonces recordó su sueño, un sueño donde su hermana estaba herida e iba en brazos de alguien mientras susurraba su nombre

-pasa algo sasuke – pregunto su madre

-nada – murmuro y sintió la mira de su hermano entonces subió la vista para encontrarse con los ojos negros de su hermano que intentaban transmitirle un mensaje que él no lograba comprender pero tenía que ver con los anbus y hinata

-no es normal que genin salgan de la aldea sin su equipo ¿Por qué le han dado la misión a hinata? Pregunto itachi y su padre suspiro

-no lo sé el consejo de minato decidió darle esa misión a hinata de hecho prácticamente le obligaron a darle la misión a hinata

-mi pobre niña – dramatizo mikoto – sola camino a suna

-¿suna? Pregunto itachi

-si – respondió fugaku – pasa algo pregunto

-nada – respondió itachi

-estos niños – menciono mikoto revolviéndole el cabello a sasuke

-madre – se quejó sasuke

-no confían en nosotros nos ocultan cosas

-mujer basta – le dijo su esposo

-fugaku uchiha – la voz de mikoto estremeció a los tres hombres de la casa – en esta casa hay solo dos mujeres y ustedes parecen tratarme mal cuando no está hinata

-exageras – murmuro fugaku pero el comprendía porque su esposa actuaba así después de todo él tenía el mismo presentimiento

* * *

hola aqui les traigo otro capitulo

bien una persona me pidio poner más sasuhina quiero decir que lo adelante pero eso pasara por el capitulo 20 ya que ellos actualmente tienen 10 o 9 años

apartir del capitulo 15 mas o menos tendran 13 años

tengo pensando despues del 20 ponerles algo así 15 o 14 años y de hay sucesivamente segun los sucesos que pasaran

psdata gracias por leer


	11. Chapter 11

algo que deberia poner siempre pero se me olvida es que naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. los personajes creados por mi especialmente para la historia al igual que la historia si me pertenece

* * *

Capítulo 11 golpe de estado parte 2

En la mansión de los hyuga se paseaba la esposa del líder que con tan solo 28 años ya tenía dos hijas que se llevaban por cuatro años. Para cualquiera que la conociera diría que ella es incapaz de cometer cualquier injusticia pero solo aquellos que conocían a hana hyuga sabían que era capaz de hacer grandes atrocidades como dar a su hija en adopción. Para cuando se dio cuenta que amaba a su hija ya era muy tarde y tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas cada vez que la niña llamaba mamá a su amiga o cada vez que la llamaba hana sama. Se había arrepentido tanto de dar a su pequeña hija que cuando esta tenía cuatro años le pidió a mikoto que se la devolviera pero esta se negó diciéndole que hinata era su hija y que no se la daría a nadie

-madre – la voz de la futura heredera de los hyuga hizo que despertara de sus pensamientos – porque pareces ida – hana sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hija que gozaba de todos los privilegios que su hija mayor debería gozar

-no es nada hanabi – murmuro contra el cabello castaño de la menor – tu sabes que te amo mucho – pregunto

-hai, madre siempre lo repite – la niña sonrió mientras se enterraba entre los senos de hana – madre quiero ver a hinata san

Hana se tensó ante el nombre de su primogénita – ¿Por qué? Pregunto

-ayer soñé con hinata y tengo un mal presentimiento

-hana – su madre no sabía cómo preguntarle lo siguiente sin parecer entrometida – a ti te agrada hinata – pregunto

-hinata san es como una hermana mayor para mí – sin querer la niña le provocó un gran dolor a su madre – es mi modelo a seguir madre ella están fuerte y determinada me gustaría ser como ella

-ser como ella – hana se sentía cada vez peor le había quitado a su hija la oportunidad de tener un ejemplo a seguir dentro de su familia; le había quitado a su hermana

-no solo eso hinata san parecer ser muy buena hermana – susurro la menor – siempre que esta con sasuke san o itachi san parece estar preocupada por ellos y ellos por ella son la familia perfecta – "perfecta" fue la palabra que rondo por la mente de hana una familia perfecta que fue creada siendo imperfecta

-a veces las apariencias engañan mi amor – menciono esta – a veces las familias guardan secretos que lastiman y son mejor callar

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron rápidamente y observaron la habitación por completo no recordaba haber llegado a esa habitación más bien no recuerda nada. Lo último que supo fue que hayato la tomo entre sus brazos mientras corría y luego se desmayó. Pero luego de esto se paró rápidamente aunque el dolor la hizo encorvarse su primer pensamiento fue konoha

-no debes hacer esfuerzos muy rápido aun estas débil

Hinata observo a una mujer rubia con dos moños a la altura de la espalda, su cabello era largo, tenía un par de ojos color miel y unos grandes senos además entre ellos colgaban un collar con una piedra azul celeste y en la frente un pequeño ¿tatuaje? En forma de un diamante. Vestía una polera gris larga que entallaba su cuerpo y encima una chaqueta verde, además de unos pantalones azul marinos

-debo regresar a konoha – hinata volvió a pararse – que hora es

-cerca de las 5 de la tarde

-mierda – murmuro – cómo te llamas

-mira niña no sé quién eres pero…

-hinata uchiha y konoha entrara en ataque si no llego

-konoha estará en peligro pregunto

-si danzo atacara hoy – hinata miro mejor a la mujer que tenía enfrente y algo hizo clic en su cabeza – lady tsunade

-tal vez – hinata la miro detenidamente – si quieres volver tendrás que esperar por lo menos una hora aun no sanan tus heridas fuiste un reto – la mujer la miro seriamente – y no puedo dejar que te vayas aun

-lady tsunade usted no entiende – la chica comenzó a desesperarse la mera idea de que se formara una guerra dentro de la aldea la aterrorizaba – soy una kunoichi de konoha y mi deber es mantener la paz en la aldea

-el mundo ninja es un lugar cruel – murmuro

-usted también fue una ninja de konoha sabe de nuestras responsabilidades – la mujer aparto la mirada – es una de los tres grandes sannin. Tsunade la kunoichi más fuerte de la historia – hinata la miro por un momento admirada – por favor tsunade sama

-no lo entiendes mi vida como kunoichi termino para siempre

-lady tsunade – la chica comenzaba a desesperarse – no se sus razones por la cual renuncio a ser una kunoichi pero yo defenderé a mi aldea con mi vida

-quieres irte pero yo no te lo permitiré, estas demasiado débil para luchar morirás en el trayecto y serás un estorbo para tus compañeros – la mujer la miro seriamente mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Hinata suspiro algo le decía que no obtendría nada bueno – sin embargo puedo hacer que tus heridas sanen rápidamente pero eso provocaría que dentro de unos meses tus músculos se tensen al extremo de no poder moverte si no tomas un tratamiento

-que es lo que quiere a cambio – la chica rápidamente pregunto

-iré contigo a konoha para ayudarte después de todo danzo me debe muchas – hinata sonrió al ver la furia emanar de la rubia – pero tu entrenaras conmigo unos meses para que tengas un mejor conocimiento de la medicina por lo tanto tendrás que viajar conmigo

-no se quedara – pregunto hinata

-para nada lo que más quiero es alejarme de esa aldea me ha dañado suficiente

-después aremos algún trato para que se quede – murmuro rápidamente le chica – asique lady tsunade puede comenzar

-ya te advertí las consecuencias

-no me importan las consecuencias en este momento

-bien

-por cierto yo no venía con un chico – pregunto la peli azul

-el molesto chico claro no dejo de fastidiarme hasta que logro convencerme – la chica rio ante su comentario – debes estar feliz con un novio así

-ah – la chica se sonrojo – no…él no es mi novio

-como sea comenzaremos con el tratamiento shizune – grito al final

-si lady tsunade – la chica Aparicio tan rápido que hinata se sorprendió y detrás de ella hayato quien al verla sonrió

-prepárate aremos un tratamiento intensivo

-hai – grito la chica

Konoha se despertó en medio de una guerra por el poder. Danzo ataco antes de lo que pensaron shisui, itachi y la misma hinata. Todo paso tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada el sacrificio de hinata había sido inútil ellos habían fallado miserablemente. Eran las 12 del día y konoha se encontraba rodeada de anbus la aldea no entendía lo que sucedía y los grandes clanes eran resguardados por muchos anbus dentro de un escudo que los atrapaba. Dentro de la torre del hokage se encontraba la familia namikaze el hokage y su mujer atrapados en un jutsu paralizante mientras que naruto estaba atrapado dentro de un jutsu que lo dejaba ver y oír todo pero era como si no existiera. Danzo se encontraba con la túnica del hokage y se daba vueltas por la silla

-todo salió perfecto – danzo miro al ex hokage y sonrió – y ni siquiera los que sabían pudieron evitarlos fue una eliminación completa

Lo peor de la situación era que danzo se había aliado con otra nación para completar el golpe de estado y konoha estaba en sus manos

-no te saldrás con la tuya danzo – minato estaba completamente serio nunca creyó que danzo lo traicionaría

-no estás en una posición muy cómoda para dar opiniones minato – comenzó a pasearse por la habitación – lo más triste de todo es que han perdido algo y no se han dado cuenta aun

-perdido ¿Qué perdimos? – pregunto confundido minato

-te darás cuenta cuando tus dos amigos con su respectivas familias vengan a darte una visita

-espera también los atacaras a ellos – kushina fue quien hablo esta vez

-claro sinceramente kushina crees que los dos mejores amigos del hokage me dejaran vivo luego de haber matado a su mejor amigo ni soñando lo harían – la mirada de odio que tenía minato era única – además los hyuga y los uchiha son clanes muy fuertes y si se extinguieran todo sería más fácil

-por Dios – kushina estaba furiosa – no piensas danzo extinguir dos clanes no piensas en la nueva vida de esos clanes

-ambos clanes son una gran deshonra. La esposa del líder que regala a su hija con un gran don y los líderes de los uchiha que aceptan a una hyuga pasando por encima de su propia ley. Ellos no son dignos de ser líderes

-esto es por hinata – pregunto minato confundido

-no – danzo lo miro – si fuera por ella le habría dicho la verdad sobre su origen – por primera vez kushina y minato fueron conscientes de que naruto estaba escuchando uno de los secretos rango s de la aldea – después de todo hinata uchiha perdón hinata hyuga merece más de lo que tiene

-cierra el pico – gruño kushina

-cierto el heredero de los namikaze está presente y como todos no sabe la verdad – danzo se acercó a un confundido naruto – sabes hinata y sasuke no son hermanos. Hinata es la heredera de los hyuga posiblemente la más poderosa de los hyuga que nunca haya existido

-porque – por primera vez desde que estaban en ese lugar naruto hablo – hana sama y hiashi sama regalaron a hina chan

-porque tenían miedo de lo que la niña podía ser

-no hables de más danzo – minato estaba rezando para que danzo no dijera lo del demonio

-no lo are no te preocupes no tendría caso hablar de más si no está la principal atracción presente – de la nada danzo comenzó a reír de manera frenética

-que es tan gracioso

-veras minato resulta ser…

-danzo sama – un anbu hizo su aparición con las familias completas de los líderes de los clanes a excepción de hinata quien se encontraba en una "misión" – la familia está reunida – los uchihas mantenían sello en los ojos que colocaron por temor al sharingan – uchihas, hyugas es un placer que se unan a la sentencia de muerte de los tres clanes más fuerte de konoha

Hana miraba con una expresión pasiva a la situación aunque por dentro estaba muriendo el golpe de estado había sido un éxito. Las calles de konoha estaban siendo custodiadas por una nación enemiga y estos mismos aprovechaban para abusar de mujeres y adolescentes de la aldea y en los peores casos niñas. Y ahora su pequeña hanabi seria asesina junto con su familia y amigos ¿era su castigo por abandonar a hinata? ¿Por fin decidieron darle sentencia?

-hoy dejaran de existir vuestros clanes – danzo los miro con una sonrisa

-te equivocas – fugaku fue quien hablo esta vez – aún queda hinata

La sonrisa de danzo se hizo más grande había estado esperando todo el día para darles la feliz noticia a las tres familias

-asique hinata – la voz siniestra de danzo provoco que los presente se estremecieran – bueno hinata esta…

-danzo sama – otra vez apareció un anbu en la habitación pero no cualquier anbu el sujeto presente era el mismo a quien ordenaron matar a hinata uchiha

-tigre – menciono danzo – trajiste mi encargo

-hai – el anbu saco de sus ropas en largo mechón de cabello negro azulado y se lo entrego a danzo

-estábamos hablando de hinata ¿verdad? – Pregunto sonriendo – pues verán hinata uchiha sabia del golpe de estado – los tres hombres presentes se tensaron y las mujeres se preocuparon ¿hinata lo estaba ayudando? – se enteró cuando la cito el consejo pero creo que ya sospechaba algo después de todo tuvo anbus persiguiéndola durante meses

La mente de sasuke quedo en blanco entonces aquellos anbus de verdad buscaban dañar a su hermana para él no existía la posibilidad de un engaño de parte de su hermana para hinata la aldea y su familia era lo más importante y no se uniría a ese sujeto por cualquier razón menos para mantenerse viva

-tu estuviste vigilando a mi hija – gruño el jefe del clan uchiha

-claro quería que hinata se uniera al golpe de estado pero la muy estúpida se negó a seguir mis órdenes – danzo recibió una serie de miradas asesinas – por ello no dijo nada después de todo ama mucho a su madre y a su tía kushina para matarlas

-explícate – exigió minato cada vez más confundido

-verán cuando ustedes llegaron ayer se le fue advertido a hinata que si hablaba se mataría de forma inmediata a kushina y mikoto y si ella se iba a la misión morirá antes de llegar a suna – la tensión creció

-díganme mikoto y hana reconocen este cabello – danzo disfruto la reacción de las madres al darse cuenta a quien pertenecía ese cabello

-es imposible – la voz de mikoto se había roto

-este cabello fue cortado antes de que se le diera muerte a hinata uchiha

-NO – fue el grito devastador de ambas madres antes de que las lágrimas acudieran

Cuatro ninjas corrían lo más rápido que podían entre los arboles la noticia del golpe de estado en konoha se había extendido rápidamente. Los dos ninjas jóvenes tenían prisa de entrar a su aldea pero sabían que sería custodiada y tendrían que pensar en un plan. Hinata rezo por el plan b y esperaría unos minutos más para activar los sellos que había dejado solo esperaba que dentro de esos minutos no ocurriera nada grave

La mente del joven chuunin y de la mujer mayor iba perdida recordando lo que horas antes había ocurrido durante el tratamiento

Flash***

Horas antes

El tratamiento al cual hinata está siendo sometida estaba llevándose a cabo y consistía básicamente en sellar y rellenar los puntos de chacra de hinata y someterlos hasta el punto que estos tengan que reaccionar por sobrevivencia eliminando toda amenaza posible del cuerpo de ella. Las posibilidades de que saliera todo bien eran del 95% sin embargo tsunade no sabía que hinata poseía más puntos de chacra que los demás ninjas y lo peligroso que sería si activaba uno de ellos

-eh tsunade sama porque hinata san tiene más puntos de chacra – hayato que había estado observando todo en silencio comenzó a notar los puntos de chacra y una vez que había terminado el tratamiento decidió preguntar

-supongo que lo sabes tenia mis sospechas de que ella fuera la poseedora de eso – tsunade a pesar de haber estado lejos de konoha por años había estado al tanto de la bebe que nació dentro del clan hyuga con un demonio en su interior pero nunca se imaginó que tratara con ella y menos que portara el apellido uchiha

-a que se refiere – pregunto hayato

-veras niño es un secreto dentro de tu aldea pero como yo ya no pertenezco hay te contare sin embargo tendrás que callar si no quieres que ella sea herida

-juro guardar silencio no are nada que lastime a hinata san

-bien – tsunade sonrió no le diría que hinata era una hyuga ya que desconocía realmente como esa niña tenía el sharingan y los ojos negros pero valía la pena decirle al niño sobre el demonio de la chica después de todo tenía la certeza que esos dos serian algo en el futuro y tal vez no estaba tan equivocada – pero no preguntes como ni nada de eso está bien – pregunto

-hecho

-hinata uchiha tiene un demonio desconocido para el mundo ninja dentro de su interior y no es como naruto que como sabes tiene al kyubi el demonio de hinata se adentró en ella desde que era menos que un feto en otras palabras nació junto con hinata

-pero porque es un secreto

-has visto como tratan a naruto dentro de la aldea

-son unos monstruos con él – murmuro y recordó todas las veces que había visto a distintos uchiha defenderlos de los aldeanos y supo que habría sido lo mismo con hinata

-apenas despierte hinata partiremos a konoha

-hai

Fin del flash ***

Aunque ellos no eran los únicos enterados sobre el golpe de estado en konoha. Un ninja de la aldea que servía como espía y recopilaba información en sus distintos viajes se había enterado que su aldea estaba en golpe de estado cometido por danzo y ya que se encontraba relativamente cerca de konoha decidió marchar a su hogar para ayudar a su aldea como lo juro el día en que se convirtió en ninja y respectivamente en anbu

Pasados 15 minutos hinata paro en un árbol y activo un sello mientras el equipo con el que iba paraba y la mirada

-que haces – pregunto hayato

-ganar tiempo y si tenemos suerte una entrada segura a la aldea

-que hiciste – pregunto tsunade

-no soy tonta sabía que iban a matarme – los acompañantes se sorprendieron – y si sobrevivía deje sellos con clones de sangre para ayudar en la aldea un total de 20 yo – menciono orgullosa de ella misma hinata

-lista – murmuro tsunade – pero avancen aún nos falta para llegar a konoha

-hai – gritaron los tres

Mientras tanto en konoha 20 clones de hinata se reunieron en el punto de reunión determinada por la original ya se habían acordado todos los puntos por un posible ataque y los clones sabían exactamente que hacer

-defender a konoha

-bien – hablo el clon encargado – hinata sama ordeno que 7 clones de ella fueran al clan hyuga y 7 más al uchiha y los 6 restantes se esparcieran por la aldea sin acercarse a la torre del hokage. La orden es eliminar a cualquier anbu que los vea y pueda informar a danzo sobre el ataque sorpresa si uno nos ve y no es aniquilado el plan falla entendido

-hai

-aremos que hinata sama se sienta orgullosa de sus clones

-si

Los clones comenzaron a esparcirse por la aldea y como fue determinado de ante mano los 14 clones principales fueron enviados al clan hyuga y el uchiha y los 6 restantes fueron separados en grupo de dos, los primeros fueron al clan inuzuka, el segundo al nara y el tercero a los aburame.

Mientras tanto los primeros clones en llegar fueron los encomendados a la mansión hyuga ya que estaba primero que el clan uchiha

-saben – la voz del primer clon alarmo a los anbu y estos se sorprendieron dentro de los anbus la noticia de que hinata uchiha estaba muerta fue esparcida esa misma mañana – el castigo por traicionar al hokage es la muerte y con mucho gusto se las daremos - ¿daremos venía con más de uno? – ya pueden salir chicas – 5 clones más aparecieron

-eres dura de matar hinata uchiha

-hierva mala nunca muere

-hasta ahora

Los clones sonrieron siempre los anbus cometían el mismo error con ella; subestimarla después de todo ella era un prodigio no deberían ser tan descuidados y por ello la lucha no duro mucho, hinata no tenía tiempo que perder asique apenas comenzó la lucha las clones se unieron para hacer un jutsu de hielo aplastante que termino por descuartizar a los anbus

-bien hyugas – la kunoichi hablo firmemente ganándose el respeto del clan y también su miedo – no saldrán de la mansión solo los anbus que fueron encerrados aquí necesito que ayuden a los otros clanes – y con esas palabras los clones desaparecieron para esparcirse y algunos extinguirse para darle más chacra a la original

-hinata sama – el susurro de uno de los líderes del consejo viajo con el viento al ver en que se había convertido la que debería ser la heredera de su clan

En el clan uchiha las cosas no eran muy distintas la llegada de la hija del líder aliviano el ambiente dentro del clan a pesar de estar aun dentro del encierro. Pero sin dudas el más sorprendido era shisui quien hasta hace poco pensaba que su prima había muerto

-que – la líder de los clones sonrió burlonamente al anbu que le había dicho que besara al suelo – enserio pensabas que me matarías, idiota – la líder clon activo su sharingan – morirás por traicionar a la aldea

-tu sola contra todo un ejército – el anbu se burlaba de ella

-los hyuga acaban de ser liberados – esa noticia dejo al anbu en blanco – los nara igual era cosa de quitar el parálisis y ellos mismo se encargaron de matar a sus agresores, los aburame e inuzuka están próximo a tomar venganza

-no importa mientras los uchiha no se liberen

-ustedes 4 vayan por los causantes de la barrera protectora si mueren todos se destruirá ninguno puede quedar vivo o se mantendrá y ustedes dos sean mi apoyo o él de ellos

-hai

Y la lucha comenzó

La batalla era algo personal para los clones después de todo con quien peleaba su líder había tratado de matar a la original y los clones de sangre eran muy unidos más que cualquier otro clon

-jutsu bola de agua – grito el anbu

Hinata había anticipado los movimientos y había esquivado el ataque. Existía una gran diferencia entre la pelea ejecutada hace unas horas y la actual. La hinata verdadera estaba sana y por ende ellos también

-jutsu bola de fuego – al ser pequeña y liviana, hinata se movía con mayor velocidad y fue tanto que su oponente anbu no logro darse cuenta de que estaba detrás de él

-jutsu viento cortante – uno de los clones de apoyo se había colocado al frente de él cuando este había esquivado el primer ataque dándole de golpe – clones 1 anbu 0

-¿clon…clones? – tartamudeo el anbu era posible que fueran tan solo clones

-si – sonrió en anbu – los clones de hinata sama mandan

-tu – gruño el líder clon – esto aún no acaba

Los clones se percataron de la llegada de los nara y sonrieron al ver a los 5 anbus atrapados por los nara, al parecer querían más venganza

-gracias – la líder clon levanto una mano – los atraparon para nosotras

-considérenlo un gracias por habernos liberado – el líder del clan nara, shikaku, le respondió al clon

-no es nada después de todo somos todos una gran familia

Fue entonces cuando todo paso en cámara lenta uno de los anbus quien también controlaba aquel jutsu se liberó de este y ataco al clon líder pensando que era la original hinata y muchos lo pensaron así cuando la sangre comenzó a frotar del cuerpo del clon. Esta volteo y sonrió y desapareció en el aire

-tu maldito – los clones hablaron en conjunto – mataste a clon líder no vivirás para contarlo – el anbu vio muchos ojos rojos y dio un paso atrás

-jutsu dragón de hielo

-jutsu rayo deslizante

Un clon ataco al que mato a su líder con un jutsu de hielo que le enseño hana hyuga y los otros clones mataron a los demás anbu con la técnica que kakashi sensei les había enseñado hace poco ¡kakashi sensei! Pensaron los clones no se habían acordado de él, rápidamente tres clones saltaron de sus lugares y fueron donde su sensei

Mientras todo esto pasaba, en la torre del hokage recién se habían enterado de la supuesta muerte de la heredera de los hyuga

-bien – menciono danzo – es hora de comenzar el show quien primero que tal el chico – apunto a naruto

-no naruto no – el instinto maternal se abrió para kushina

-no te importaría empezar entonces kushina – esta negó y danzo se acercó a ella

-aléjate de ella – grito minato al ver como se acercaba a su esposa

-mamá/kushina – gritaron los presentes al ver como danzo se atacaba a kushina y esta cerro los ojos esperando dolor sin embargo lo único que sentido fue el viento y el ruido de algo chocando. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a una chica parada al frente suyo

-hinata uchiha – la voz de danzo era tétrica y todos los presentes se sorprendieron

* * *

bien aqui hay otro capitulo, algo que deben tener presente es que hayato uchiha sera un personaje importante durante unos capitulos.

hayato uchiha es fisicamente igual a sasuke y mentalmente es una mezcla entre naruto y sasuke con un toque de él mismo

creo que si saben bien de que se trata la historia sabran porque lo hice fisicamente parecido a sasuke

se despide princesasuhina


End file.
